new edition to twilight
by IrishCoven96
Summary: ok, so this is twilight, but it's emmett and bells. i'm making my own edition to this. steph meyer owns all... some humor...
1. first sight of her

Bella POV

i was starting a new school. i moved to forks, washington with my dad, charlie. i'm isabella swan, but i like to be called bella. isabella is way too formal... you know? i didn't have a lot to come with me, and i also wasn't expecting to find the man of my dreams here at the school. and also, how my entire life changed. i was changed, but i'll explain more towards the end of my story. but, to start with the beginning. i was going into my my lunch period, at 11:45. i was always bored at school, but i did make new friends. jessica, angela, and mike. they're nice and all, but not like my best friends in arizona. i was eating my lunch, and i was looking around, bored obviously. i looked out the window, and 5 students came in, beautiful, like angels.

"who are they?" i asked openly. jessica answered first.

"those are the cullens. ok, so the lean guy with the blondie. that's edward, handsome obviously. the blonde chick is rosalie cullen. at times, she is total bitch. the cullens mainly keep to themselves, but you can tell by the way she acts with edward, that she can be a bitch." jessica said. a bronze haired guy came in wearing jeans, and a button up black shirt. rosalie was wearing a skirt, with a white blouse, and scarf around her neck.

"ok, and who are those two?" i asked while a pixie-like girl wearing a pink tshirt with heart on it that said "don't you go breaking my heart... or i KEEL you," with black jeans. the guy next to her looked like he was in pain, and was wearing a white shirt, with blue jeans. the girl had black hair and was short, and the guy had blondish hair

"that's alice and jasper cullen. these are all of mr and mrs. cullen's adopted kids. theyare all literally together it's gross." jessica said, and then angela spoke up.

"well they aren't technically brother and sister, so it isn't all that gross... and besides, they all seem like nice people." she said and then, _he_ came in. he was tall, with dark curly brown hair. he had a gray long sleeve shirt on, that showed every muscle in his torso. he had on black jeans.

"who's that?" i asked and jessica giggled.

"that's emmett cullen. he's the only single cullen, but girls here i guess aren't good enough for him. not like i care..." she said, laughing slightly at the end. "don't waste your time bella. there's no point." she added, and i turned so my back was facing him. i would always keep turning to look at him... he was so handsome, he was a god. a greek god... the bell took me out of my haze, and we threw our trash out, and headed to our classes. my next class was biology. i walked to biology, and in time, before the bell rang. i looked around, and there was emmett.

"hello isabella. just on time. here is your book, and you can sit next to emmett cullen." the teacher said, while i took my book. i nodded and walked over to where emmett was which was close to the window, on the left side of the room. i noticed emmett had his nose and mouth covered with his hand and i frowned in my head. _did i smell that bad? _i asked myself in my head. i sniffed my hair and my clothes, but all i could smell were flowers from the fabric softner i used. i wondered what emmett's problem was... "today class, we are learning about the plant's system, and it works naturally." the man said, and the class groaned.

"um, wierd..." i said to myself as quietly as i could. today's class though, it went by pretty fast... i would occasionally see emmett staring at me, and he would catch me staring at him. it was akward today. right before the bell rang, emmett stood up and ran out. right when he passed me, the bell rang. i picked up my stuff and went to the office so they could see how i was doing. when i walked in, emmett was standing there, and he was talking to the front desk woman; i believe her name is mrs. sanders.

"are you sure there is no other biology class?" he said

"yes emmett dear. i'm sorry but the classes are all filled up." mrs. sanders said and he saw me. he looked over at me, and slammed his hand on the desk.

"i'll just have to endure it then." and with that he walked out. i decided to forget that and ran out as well. i grabbed all my stuff that i needed for tonight, and i went out to my truck. it was an old, red, chevrolet truck. about from the 70's. it was in good shape though, and i loved it. i drove off to the diner and found my dad.

"hey bells. how was your first day?" he asked

"it was ok. thanks for asking." i said and he smiled.

"i bought you a vegie burger if that's ok." he said and i nodded. we both ate our dinner, and as we reached for the ketchup bottle, i decided to ask a question.

"do you know anything about the cullens dad?" i asked and he turned to me.

"i do, as a matter of fact. their father is a doctor. why do you ask?" he said and i bit my lip nervously.

"when did they move here?" i asked and he looked at me like i had a huge zit on my nose.

"they moved in to their place, about 2 months ago. any problems with any of them?" he said and i shook my head. i didn't want to tell him about the biology thing that happened. we both finished, and at about 7. charlie paid, and we went home. i went up to my room and got ready for bed. i changed into a black cami and tan pants that were baggy. they were very comfortable. i got in my bed, did my homework and i finished at about 9:30. i put my stuff in my school bag, and went to bed. i fell asleep quickly because it was a long day today, and i was tired... good night world.

Emmett POV

i just got back from hunting. i'm a vampire, so i need to hunt, but i only hunt animals. our father, carlisle said it would be safer for us.

"emmett did you do your homework?" my mother, esme came down and asked me. i was playing video games.

"yeah i did it in detention." i said and quickly regretted it. i didn't tell esme why i had to stay after.

"detention? emmett dale mcarty cullen! what did you do this time!" she yelled and i chuckled.

"esme chill... it was for throwing a paper airplane." i said even though it wasn't true. a kid threw an apple at me and i slapped his head... hard. but not enough to kill him. or make him go to the hospital. no biggy.

"oh my goodness... you liar! i got a call from the principal. he said you slapped someone... why?" she comented and i cursed myself. _damn principal._

"he threw an apple at my head." i said and i finally just paused my game. this looked like it would be a long talk.

"emmett... you didn't have to slap him..." she said softly and she rubbed my back. when it came to emotion, sometimes i was a sucker... and this time i was...

"mom... i met this girl today... she is in my biology class, and i wanted to drink her dry... she smelled so good..." i said and my mom hugged me.

"emmett it's ok... don't kill her, but i know what's like... when i frist met you dad, carlisle, i wanted to kill myself. i didn't know he was a vampire, but he was handsome... i wanted to love him and i couldn't... "

"mom she's not one of us. she's a human..." i said and she gasped.

"a human? oh emmett this could be it!"

"what are you talking about?" i asked, because i really don't know what she was talking about.

"emmett, that girl could be your blood singer..." my mom said and i shook my head. "tomorrow me, and carlisle will come in, just to bring you guys your blood bottles. you can point to who she is." she said and i sighed.

"mom i don't know... she's human, and with jasper... mom i don't know... and even if she did like me, which i'm sure she does, how do i break it to her we're vampires?" i said and my mom tapped her chin.

"you could show her... or maybe hunt in front of her."

"no mom you know how i get after i hunt..." i said. me and rose went hunting together one time, and she was fine, but i almost banged my sister... i shuddered and my mom sighed.

"well, like i said. we're bringing in your blood bottles tomorrow for lunch. we'll probably stay, because we all need to talk to you. i'm going to do it now though, because everyone else is...busy." she said and i sighed.

"mom you can just say they're having sex... i know i'm an 110 year old virgin, but seriously... i really don't care if you do..." i said and she nodded. she left the room, and i went back to killing people in my game.

Esme POV

i walked out of emmett's room, and went to carlisle's study.

"carlisle love i need to talk to you... it's about emmett." i said and my carlisle turned around. i smiled at him, and went to sit on his lap.

"what did he do this time?" he asked in his british tone, which i loved ever so dearly...

"actually... he didn't do anything wrong... he saw this girl today... he told me about what happened. he has her in the same biology class, and he wanted to drink her dry... he thinks she is her blood singer love..." i said, while he kissed my neck. i giggled and gently grabbed him between his legs, massaging lightly. he groaned and i smiled, causing him to stop kissing my neck. he rested his head on my back.

"esme.. love you teaser..." he said and i smiled. i let go of my grasp around him and he whimpered a little.

"what's wrong carlisle love?" i asked and i turned to face him. my low cut shirt fell lower, causing some of my bra cups to show.

"i wanted you to keep your hand there..." he whispered childishly and i giggled.

"silly husband." i said and i pecked his cheek. i turned around and got off of his lap.

"hey..." he said and he got up and followed me around.

"come on my love... for i have a special evening planned for us... in the bedroom." i whispered my last 3 words and then that was all carlisle needed. he swooped me up, and ran into our bedroom.

"i love you esme..." he said and i smiled.

"love... tomorrow, we're going in the school, to give the kids their blood bottles... we also need to talk about the nomads that have been around... you know the 3? the one the police are trying to find..." i said before he could kiss me. he sighed.

"i know my love... we need to tell them now so they know..." he said, while he bent down and kissed my collar bone. we were both laying on our bed, with him hovering over me.

"alright..." i said, and i massaged him again. he groaned, and i must say... that night was a monkey crazy night.

**hey so? read and review. tell me what you think guys! oh! and steph meyer owns all of these characters and what not.**


	2. lunch weirdness

Bella POV

i woke up at 6:30 to get ready. i hated waking up so early, but it takes me a long time to get ready. i was a clutz, so it wasn't hard for me to fall... i took my shower, and shaved in places needed, which is embarassing to say. i got out, dried my hair, and went into my room. i was wrapped in a towel of course. it was 6:50, so i had 45 minutes to finish getting ready if i want to make it to school on time. i got dressed, and put on some makeup... normally i wasn't the one for makeup, but today it was a day that needed it. i decided to wear a dark green long sleeved shirt, with an olive colored shirt over it that was a t-shirt. it buttoned up, and it was warm... it was suppose to be cold today. i put on black jeans. i wore a little bit of dark eyeshadow. not too much though.

"bells you almost ready?" my dad called up and i was. i grabbed my bag, and put my sneakers on. i went downstairs.

"hi dad."

"there's my bells... yesterday i walked by your truck, and there was something wrong with it, so i brought it in to the shop... i got another truck for you though, newer, and it's red. chevrolet too..." he said and i nodded. i got a banana, and an apple. i walked, waving to my dad, and went out. i saw the truck, and saw it was from the 90's this time. i sighed. my dad is such a wierdo sometimes... i got in, and ate my food really quick, hopefully not to get the hiccups. it was 7:30 when i finished, so i drove off. it was an easier truck to drive, and faster too. i was glad, because i got to the school within 15 minutes. i got out of my truck and went into the school.

"bella!" someone yelled and i turned around, seeing the pixie girl, and her boyfriend. i just turned back around and walked to my next class.

Alice POV

aw... bella didn't say hi to me... bella is really pretty.

"alice don't worry about it... she will eventually... though, she is freaked out... she doesn't know you enough darlin'" my husband, jasper said.

"i know honey bunch... but i want her to say something... wait until carlisle and esme come in today. i think that when they see her they'll like her." i said and jasper chuckled. me, jasper, and emmett hunted together last night for a quick hunt, but today emmett didn't come to school... he wanted more of a hunt. he went with edward and rosalie though. they went to montana to hunt. lots of panthers towards there... they'll be back in a couple of days. good thing that this morning before they left that esme and carlisle was talking to them about these nomads... i didn't hear much, but i'd find out more today...

Bella POV

it was now again the time of the day of lunch... i went and sat at my normal table with jessica, angela, and mike. today only two of the cullens were at the table... and that was the pair that greeted me this morning. i got up and went over to the salad bar, to get my lunch. while i was over there, two more people came in, and they were gods... the woman had caramel colored hair, and was short. she was about my height. she had a purple top, with a black skirt. she was so beautiful... she was holding hands with a man, that must be her husband or boyfriend or something. he was tall, and blonde. he was definately muscled right, but he wasn't like emmett... emmett had more than him.

"earth to bella!" mike said and the whole cafeteria turned to look at us. mike was next to me and i didn't even notice.

"mike sheesh... keep it down..." i whispered and i was blushing beet red.

"sorry bella..." he said and continued on. "you were staring at mr. and mrs. cullen, and i thought you turned to stone or something." he said and i half smiled.

"sorry... i tend to zone out sometimes like that..." i said and looked down. my face was bright ass red. mike and i walked back over to the table, and we all talked. well, they talked and i zoned out again...

Carlisle POV

ok, so that must have been this bella, emmett likes.

"so that's bella..." my wife said and alice and jasper nodded.

"she's not one of us though... as you could tell from her bright red blush." jasper said and we nodded. we sat across from them, still holding hands

"we know, but if this is emmett's blood singer... we can't just say it isn't... it's worth a try to see if she is... we know emmett likes her, but he knows she can't know that... she is sort of lonely really... i want her to come over and sit with us. please carlisle?" alice said and i sighed.

"i don't know... why don't we talk about the nomads first." i said and they nodded.

"what about them? the ones that are trying to be found by the police?" jasper asked and i nodded.

"i found out more about them, because one of them named laurent came. he passed me hunting a few days ago. he told me that there were two more coming. one is james, who is blonde. laurent told me he is tired of james' games... there is a girl, and her name is victoria. she has red, curly hair. she is more likely to go after bella... they know about her and that emmett likes her... we need to make sure that they don't get closer to town... laurent went back to them though. so we need to make sure that no one gets close." i explained and sighed.

"love we know..." my wife said and she rubbed my back with her hand. i smiled at her and pecked her cheek.

"but, if they do get closer to the town, what do we do carlisle? we can't just go off saying 'oh there are vampires coming to eat you if you don't all leave'..." jasper said quietly enough that only we could hear.

"i know i know, but once they get closer, we'll figure it out... right now, they're in canada because the police chased them off..." i said and alice nodded.

"can bella come over here now? i want her to be my best friend." alice said and i chuckled.

"if she wants to yes... but don't drag her..." i said and she nodded. bella was over by her table. she must've finished eating because she didn't have anything in front of her.

Alice POV

i walked over to bella's table and tapped her shoulder.

"hey bella? wanna come and sit next to us? my parents want to meet you." i said and she turned to face me finally.

"um... i don't know you." she said and i forgot to say who i was.

"sorry, i'm alice. come over and sit with us?" i responded and she sighed.

"sure i guess. hey see you guys later?" she said and the 3 at her table nodded. i grabbed her hand and dragged her over to our table. she sat down next to me.

"guys this is bella." i said, and jasper gripped my hand. i whispered to him: "shh it's ok... drink your blood bottle... mine too if you need it honey..." i whispered and he leaned against me. i could tell he needed a good hunt. we would leave afterschool.

"ummm... hi..." bella said softly...

"hi isabella." carlisle said and smiled

"please just bella..."

"i'm esme dear.. nice to meet you..." esme said and she smiled. bella only half smiled.

"i'm carlisle... and you already know alice and jasper." carlisle said and bella nodded

Bella POV

ok this was starting to get wierd... alice doesn't even know me that well, and she invited me over to her table to meet her parents. they seemed nice...

"so how has your day been kids?" alice's mom asked.

"good." alice said, and also for jasper too. he seemed quiet... i wondered why. i only held my thumbs up.

"is emmett sick today?" i asked openly and alice bit her lip.

"um yes. he is sweetheart. why do you ask?" esme said and i blushed looking down.

"oooo... bella has a crush on emmett!" alice said and i blushed more.

"i do not!"

"do too." she said and i crossed my arms.

"now alice, be nice to bella. if she does have a crush on emmett it's ok." carlisle said and i looked down.

"i think she does have a crush on our little emmett." esme said and she hugged me. luckily the bell rang and i got my stuff and ran out.

Esme POV

"well she seems nice... i think she has a crush on emmett." i said and we smiled.

"esme? can we go home? jasper needs to hunt... and a good long hunt too." alice said and we nodded. jasper and alice decided to run and hunt. i took carlisle's mercedes while carlisle took alice's porshe. i really think that bella has a crush on my little emmett!


	3. biology class to port angeles

Emmett POV

it has been a week since i have seen bella. i have been hunting because i want to be full, that way i don't have a driving thirst for bella's blood... carlisle came into my room before i left for school. it was about 7.

"emmett? son can i talk to you for a minute?" he asked and i nodded. i was just playing around with my new iphone.

"come in.' i said and he sat next to me.

"emmett, when we went to the school, alice pulled bella over to our table. she seemed nervous at first, but she seemed ok... she asked us if you were sick."

"please tell me you didn't say i was hunting because i'm a vampire. because i will kill you." i said and my dad laughed.

"no no. we said you were sick. esme answered and asked why she was wondering. bella blushed, and we think she might like you." he said and i sat up.

"you really think so? i mean i don't know dad i mean, maybe she just gets embarassed alot. you know? i mean she could've been wondering because she wants to be my friend?" i was talking really fast, almost as fast as i could run at a human's pace.

"emmett chill... i think you like her too."

"i need to go dad. bye." i said and ran out. i heard my dad sigh and he had walked out of my room. i decided to jump into my blue jeep and drive around until school started up.

Bella POV

it was so wierd... emmett was gone for a week, a no-show. i don't know if it was just me or what... i got into my truck and drove off to the school. it only took me 15 minutes like last time. i got to the school, and walked into my first class. math. i hated math...

~~after morning classes~~

it was time for lunch. i hoped i could see emmett today. and surely enough, he was sitting in his chair at his table... i was glad, and confused at the same time. he looked so happy and up-beat. i went over to the salad bar and was getting the stuff i wanted. i turned around and i bumped into someone, causing me to fall backwards, and my ranch dressing to cover my shirt. everyone laughed at me, and i quickly ran out and into the bathroom.

"he could've said he was right there..." i said to myself, and then angela came in.

"hey bella... you ok?" she asked and i nodded.

"i need a new shirt..." i said and angela smiled

"it just so happens, i carry an extra shirt around if things like that happen bella... i know that seems wierd, but it's true." she said taking out a shirt i gave her because of gym.

"hey isn't that the shirt i gave you to use for gym?" i asked and she nodded.

"i got washed for you. here ya go." she said tossing me the shirt. i put the shirt on and threw my other one out. i saw a hole in the back of it, so there is no point in keeping it. i wanted to walk back in the cafeteria but i didn't because i didn't want people to laugh at me... angela brought my bag to me, and then i realized emmett wasn't in the cafeteria. i sighed. _it must have been emmett... but why wouldn't he be in there? it's not his fault..._ i thought to myself and walked to my biology class... the bell rang anyways, so i was the first one in class. yay me...

"hi miss bella." my teacher said and i waved. i sat down in my spot, and kids started to sit down as well. they all looked at me, and i looked down at my hands in my lap. i didn't even realize emmett came in until he sat down next to me. i had my head against the desk, and he tapped my shoulder. i sat up and half smiled.

"i'm sorry that i made you fall... and i'm sorry i haven't really introduced myself... i'm emmett cullen. you're isabella swan." he said and i nodded.

"just bella. and it's ok... i'm a clutz anyways..." i said and the teacher started to talk.

"today students, we are going to identify and label the stages of mitosis with an onion root cell. and the pair that has them done first, wins the golden onion!" he said, holding it up. everyone groaned, obviously not wanting to do this."go ahead and start." he said and we all did.

"um, you first." emmett said and slid the microscope towards me. i took it, and looked at him. then i looked into the microscope after i responded.

"you were gone... for the week." i said and i pushed the microscope towards him. "prophase." i said.

"um yeah... i had to go out of town for a few dyas, after i felt better. i had a friend out of town who needed some help... mind if i check?" he said and i nodded."prophase... just like you said." he said and he slid another slide on.

"did you get contacts?" i asked. he had black eyes last time i saw him, and now they're golden... melted gold...

"oh. um no... it's just the lighting..." he said, sounding nervous. i always wondered why guys were like that about their eye color.

"you first." i said and he looked.

"anaphase. wanna check?" he said

"no. no i believe you..." i said and he finished writing down the things he needed. i wrote them down too.

~~ after class ~~

"so how come you moved here if you don't like cold, wet things?" he asked me and i bit my lip.

"long story short... my mom and dad split up, my mom remarried, and had to move alot because her husband phil is a major league baseball player. i decided to come live with my dad here because i didn't want to bother her. i moved here, and of course it has to be the rainest place on earth..." i said and he sighed.

"maybe sometime i could hear the whole story..." he said and then he left. it was so wierd, but then jessica and angela came up to me.

"hey! we're going to port angeles to pick dresses out for prom. wanna join?" jessica said and this was perfect. i could go to this bookstore that i wanted to go in. this bookstore had book legends.

"sure... i need to go to this bookstore." i said

"that's fine. we're picking out dresses." angela said, so this weekend i was going to port angeles.


	4. first confession of love

Port Angeles

Bella POV

i was in port angeles. i had to go to the bookstore and buy this one book. it was about legends from a wolf tribe. as i entered the store i looked around. i saw a pretty windchime. it had a moon, with stars around them. i was going to buy it. i went over, and picked it off the wall, and the book i wanted was right next to it. i picked them up both of them, and walked over to the counter.

"hello." i said and the man smiled.

"hello... i'm andrew." he said and i nodded, starting to pull out the money i needed.

"how much?" i asked and he rang everything up.

"that will be $27.58 please." andrew said and i gave him $30.

"keep the change." i said and he smiled. i walked out and put the stuff in my bag. luckily, andrew gave me a bag to keep my windchime untangled. i was about to walk into the alley, but i saw a few guys that looked drunk... i walked away and towards a different direction and i heard the guys following me. i only ignored them, only to wind up where all of them were drinking. the guys started to surround me and i got scared.

"hey pretty girl..."

"hey stay with us."

"yeah c'mon."

"get away from me!" i said and pushed some of the guys away.

"hey we got a fiesty one here." a guy said and i whimpered. all of a sudden a huge jeep comes up, and the guys back off quickly.

"bella get in the car." i couldn't see who it was, but it sounded alot like emmett... i got in the car and then i saw. it was emmett, and the guys backed away from him and then he got in his car. he quickly drove off and i started to whimper. "bella are you ok?" he asked and i nodded.

"i was so scared..." i said and he frowned.

"i'm sorry..." he said and i wiped my eyes up.

"how did you know where i was?" i asked quietly.

"i didn't"

"then how did you find me?"

"look... i feel very... protective of you bella, and i just wanted to make sure you were ok..." he said and i smiled.

"thank you emmett... had you not been there... i would've been hurt.. badly..." i said and he smiled.

"are you hungry?" he asked me, and then my stomach growled.

"umm yeah..."

"let me take you out for something to eat. i insist bella..." he said and i blushed.

"ummm.. i don't know... i can just go home and eat." i said and he frowned.

"please?" he said and i sighed.

"um sure." i said, giving in to him. he smiled and drove faster over to a restuarant. he took me to olive garden. when he parked, we saw jessica and angela coming out of there.

"oh hey bella. we're sorry, it's just we were hungry, and we couldn't find you... we went to the bookstore but you weren't there, so we left... we're sorry." jessica said and i half smiled.

"if it's alright, i'm going to bring bella home. we'll eat here and then leave jessica." emmett said and i nodded.

"um yeah no problem. we'll see you tomorrow?" jessica said

"yeah tomorrow?" angela asked and i nodded.

"bye" both girls said, and then they got in the car and left. emmett and i went into olive garden and they had a pasta special... i would that since it was only $10.

Emmett POV

i wanted bella to like me, but i couldn't be so sure... she was sort of a person who kept to herself.

"could i have the pasta special?" she asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"sure what pasta and sauce? drink?" the waitress asked, staring at me.

"could i have a diet coke? and penne pasta with cheese and garlic sauce?" she asked nervously and the waitress nodded.

"anything for you sir?" she asked and i shook my head.

"no thank you." the waitress looked pissed off, and she walked away.

"i think she likes you." bella said and i chuckled.

"i think so too... but i only like you." i realized what i said and covered my mouth quickly. whoops... bella blushed and i sighed.

"i like you too emmett..." she said and i smiled. i gently tapped her foot with mine and she giggled. the waitress came back and handed bella her soda, then walking away again.

"bella? don't you find me... intimidating?" i asked and she giggled a little

"sort of... i mean you're huge..." she said and i thought she was talking about my groin.

"how do you know i'm big?" i asked and she blushed.

"i meant for what i see of you with clothes on emmett..." she was blushing and i felt bad.

"i'm sorry..i didn't know..." i said and she nodded. the waitress came back and set bella's food down.

"are you sure you don't need anything?" the waitress asked me

"no i'm sure miss." i said and she walked away pissed again. i love pissing her off.

"how come you won't eat anything?" she asked me and i bit my lip... i couldn't tell her i was a vampire.

"umm, i'm on a special diet..." i said, lying of course and she nodded.

"oh, ok." she said and she nibbled on her food...

"please eat... i want you to be full.." i said and she smiled.

"thanks... maybe i should go..." she said and she started to get up.

"no please stay..." i said and she sat back down.

"sorry..." she said and i half smiled at her...

"um look, i do like you, and i want you to... um, would you come over to my house? just to officially meet everyone?" i asked and she bit her lip.

"sure.. why not? it's not like they'll bite me." she said and i chuckled a little.

"um yeah.. heh." i said and she finished her meal up. i paid for her meal and she frowned.

"let me pay." she said and i shook my head.

"no please... i am." and i paid. she pouted, crossing her arms and then we left.


	5. finding out whoops

Bella POV

it's been since last night i saw emmett, but when i was reading the book i got, it was wierd. it said he was... a vampire. he doesn't eat or drink, he's pale white, and ice cold... the entire description of a vampire... the only way i knew he was cold because of last night...

_flashback_

_we were sitting in the car, and emmett had the heat on for me... i was getting warm._

_"ok, i'm warm enough now." i said and we both reached for the knob to turn it down, and my hand touched his. i gasped at how cold he was. he looked away from me, and turned the heat down. "you're cold..." i said_

_"um i don't warm up as normal people do... it takes longer..." he said and i had a feeling he was lying to me. _

_end of flashback._

it all seemed so wierd. i mean everyone knew there was no such things as vampires. i don't know... alice came out of my house when i pulled in. i got out and my dad waved good bye.

"alice what are you doing here?" i asked and she giggled.

"i told charlie everything. you and emmett are dating, and that you're coming over to see us." i went wide eyed.

"um alice? that's dandy in all, but me and emmett haven't said anything about us dating..." i said and she giggled.

"emmett said he asked you out last night and said that you said yes." alice said and i sighed.

"no, he only asked me to come over..." i said and alice pouted.

"well congratulations because now you are both dating." alice said and i sighed. she took my hand, and dragged me to her porshe.

"hey hey hey." i said and she put me in. i buckled up and she got in. she buckled up and then she drove off at a smooth pace.

"so bella. i heard youreally like emmett..." she said and i blushed.

"yeah i like emmett..." i said and she giggled.

"well he likes you too." she said and i nodded.

"you guys are vampires." i said and alice screeched to a stop.

"what?"

"you guys are vampires. i know you are... i read this legend book, saying that you guys are vampires... you don't eat or drink human things, you're all ice cold... you don't have to breathe at all... alice i know you guys are." i said and she was silent. she started the car again, and drove as fast as she could... when we got to their house i was not surprised. their house was huge. they didn't need to buy anthing except clothes so really there was like nothing to really spend stuff on.

"stay here. i need to move jasper. my husband." alice said and i nodded. she must have been older than i thought. she was married! she got out and ran in there like lightning.

Alice POV

oh crap oh crap oh crap! bella knew our secret and now the volturi will know...

"guys. bella knows our secret." i screamed.

"what?" carlisle said and came over to me, holding my shoulders. "how does she know alice? you didn't tell her did you?"

"no i didn't. she read it out of a book. we have everything involved with being a vampire... carlisle what do we do?" i was panicking and jasper sent me calm waves. jasper has the power of controlling emotions. edward has the gift of reading minds, and i can see the future. emmett has extra strength.

"calm down alice. bella would eventually find out... but right now, just bring her in the house." he said and i nodded, him letting me go. i ran out and gently took bella's hand.

"bella i'm sorry you found out that way... we were going to tell you... but we couldn't"

"it's ok..." she said and we went inside.

"guys!" i called and everyone came out.

Bella POV

"guys!" alice had called out, and everyone came out from different areas in the house.

"emmett get down here!" esme said and he came down vampire speed. my breath hitched slightly and emmett looked at me.

"uh oh... now she knows we're different..." emmett said and edward smacked the back of his head.

"she already knew dumbass." he said and i hid behind alice.

"it's ok... come on out." she said and i came out... emmett looked... hot. he was wearing a wife beater, with jean shorts on...

"hi emmett..." i said and he came over to me and took my hand. he pulled me to his chest and held me there.

"hello bella." he said and he sniffed my neck.

"emmett..." carlisle said and emmett backed off.

"well, you haven't met us all as a family bella, so... obviously you know me and carlisle.. then jasper and alice." esme said, while alice skipped over to jasper, her husband. "and then edward and rosalie, and you alreayd know emmett." she said and i blushed.

"i don't like her." rosalie said and she stomped off up the stairs.

"kitten come back down, now." carlisle said and i giggled. everyone looked at me and rose came down running towards me. emmett stood in front of me, and rose growled.

"don't make fun of my nick name you little brat." rose said and she ran upstairs.

"i'm sorry about that... let me go talk to her..." edward said and followed her. i was scared now and i didn't want to show it...

"how come you call her kitten mr. cullen?" i asked

"please, call me carlisle. and she acts like a cat... when i changed her, she didn't know anything about where she was or what she was. she would curl up against me like a child so i call her kitten... alice is pixie."

"i figured that. she's petite. huh alice?" i said and she giggled and nodded.

"jasper's is major. he was in the war before he was changed. and edward's is monkey. rose calls him monkey all the time. emmett doesn't really have one..." carlisle said and i looked up at him

"i think carlisle should call you rock. you're hard as a rock and firm."

"yeah well he's also dumber than them too." jasper said and then emmett tackled him.

"am not!" he said. i stood back as far as i could. the boys fought and fought until alice and carlisle pulled them away.

"knock it off you two." carlisle said and they put them down. jasper held alice tight and they went upstairs.

"sorry bella... he called me stupid though and i don't-"

"i know how it feels emmett." i said and he chuckled.

"do not."

"do too."

"not"

"too"

"not!" he said and then i was picked up quickly by carlisle. i frowned.

"carlisle let me go please..." i said and he chuckled. he gently sat me down on emmett's shoulders. i squeaked and held onto his neck as tight as i possibly could. "emmett put me down! please!" i squealed and he let me down. i wrapped my arms around him and held onto him.

"bella are you ok?" he asked and i half nodded.

"i'm afraid of heights." i said and he nodded.

"sorry bells." he said and i smiled.

"emmett?"

"hmm?"

"no kissing you two." carlisle and esme said and i curled up onto emmett.

"fine." emmett said and i giggled.


	6. the baseball game uh oh!

Emmett POV

-2 months before prom-

it was a couple of months before prom and i was excited. me and bella were together for a while now. we were going to play baseball with my family, and bella, well... she wasn't so excited. i was leaving to go and get her from her house, but i wasn't too excited sitting with charlie. i walked into the house, and saw charlie.

"hello mr. swan. i'm emmett cullen." i announced and charlie nodded.

"yes. and call me charlie... bella is just putting on her new leg brace..." charlie said and i nodded. bella broke her leg a few weeks ago, and then today bella got a new brace, so she didn't have to use the crutches. i looked back to that moment.

_flashback_

_today me and bella were going to hike, while her dad went fishing with the blacks. i hate them so much... i decided to climb a tree, and bella tried to follow me, but she broke a branch, and fell. i jumped down, hoping to catch her in time, but she was already landed. her legs was covered in blood, and i could see the bone._

_"bella we need to get you to the hospital." i said and she nodded. i thought i was going to kill her with all the blood, but i didn't. i'm glad i didn't... we made it to the hospital, and carlisle was up front._

_"emmett? what happened?" he asked me and i frowned_

_"bella and i were climbing a tree, and she fell out. i was trying to catch her, but i didn't reach her in time..." i whispered. he nodded to me, and then took bella from me. she yelped and squirmed and i didn't want her to._

_"bella calm down... it's alright." carlisle said, while i followed._

_"bella it's ok i'm right here." i said, taking her hand in mine, and wrapping my fingers in hers. she whimpered, and then she sucked on my fingers... i chuckled, letting her. carlisle set her leg, and she screamed._

_"sorry bella..." carlisle said and she whimpered._

_"emmett...emmett..." she whispered, biting her lip. i held her to my arm... she grasped my arm and i kissed her forehead._

_"shhh... bella i'm so sorry... i shouldn't have let you climb the tree... i shouldn't have this is all my fault..." i said and carlisle began to cast bella's leg._

_"don't worry emmett, she'll be alright.." carlisle said and i nodded. i really don't want bella hurt... _

_"emmie, i love you..." bella said and i smiled. i hugged her after her leg was done and she cuddled. carlisle was off shift and done for the day, so we all left in his mercedes back home... _

_end of flashback_

bella was coming down now, and very carefully with her cast. she still looked beautiful.

"hi bells." charlie said and she smiled.

"hi dad. emmett! you're here early." she said and i chuckled.

"well, alice has something for you back at the house, and she wanted me to come and pick you up." i said and she half smiled.

"what is it? and will i like it?" she asked and i chuckled.

"she said she'd kill me if i told you." i said and charlie smiled. _great he wants me dead._ i thought and bella smiled

"well, dad i'll see you later." bella said, and we both left.

~~at the cullen residence~~

we got to my house, and i brought her inside. today was bella's birthday and we all had a birthday present for her. we all knew she didn't like expensive gifts, but we all got her one just to mess with her.

"happy birthday!" we all screamed and bella screeched. the lights were off, and everyone was hiding.

"guys! you can't scare me like that." she said and i chuckled. we all smiled at bella and esme was first to give her present.

"happy birthday dear." she said and handed her a present. it was a silver chain, with a diamond heart. it had her name in it. it was very pretty. carlisle came over next to give her his present.

"happy birthday bella. my daughter." he said and we smiled. she opened it, and it was a royal blue prom dress that was floor length. it had a diamond studded belt with it. "real diamonds too." he said and she gasped.

"guys... i said nothing expensive... esme is the diamond heart real diamonds?" bella asked and esme nodded. she leaned against me and sighed.

"bella what's wrong?" i asked and she looked up at me.

"i didn't want expensive gifts... it seems unfair." she said and i chuckled.

"silly bella.." i said as alice and jazz came over with their present. their present was a gold necklace, with a ruby, emerald, and a diamond in it. she gasped.

"all real bells." alice said and jazz nodded.

"you guys are busted." she said and we all laughed.

"sorry bella, but that's us cullens." jasper said and i smiled.

"i hate vampires." bella said and we laughed.

"because we have money and can buy their mates whatever they want?"

"yes. too much money." bella said and i chuckled. edward came over with a cullen baseball tshirt for bella. we all had our own baseball shirt, and now bella had one too. "thanks for simple." she said and edward chuckled.

"you're welcome, though rose is going to actually be nice to you this time." he said and i was shocked. rose nodded and put on a fake smile. she handed bella a card, with a gift card in it for a pedicure and manicure, and hair salon. all for prom.

"thanks rose..." she said and she lightly hugged rose. rose kept her arms to the side and i sighed.

"close enough" i said and bella smiled. "and the best gift of all." i said giving bella a huge box. it had a laptop in it, with a new phone for on our plan, a ring that says "love lasts long" in the inside. my present also had her favorite singer's albums in it, with tickets to her concert. sugarland. her favorite.

"emmett wow..." she said and sat down. i hugged her and smiled.

"i love you bella, and i wanted to do this" i said and she smiled.

"you guys are the best... thanks so much guys. " she said and got up carefully, hugging all of us. after present time, we went out to our favorite open field to play baseball. it was thundering and lightning which was perfect. we all got into two teams, and i sat next to bella on the bench we had made to come out here with us. we all played, but bella didn't. she insisted that she didn't, so we didn't push it. we played our game,and i got esme, and carlisle out once when i went outfield. i got edward out twice and jasper none. jazz is good. i got 5 homeruns for my team, and we had alot of fun. alice was our pitcher, and then she froze. she was in a vision.

"stop!" she screamed and we all ran towards the center, and i told bella to put her hair down. she put it down, but it wouldn't help with the cast thing...

"what's happening?" i asked and bella stood close to me. three vampires came up, and carlisle knew them from the start.

"so we meet again" laurent said

"so we do." carlisle said and growled under his breath

"look, we're not here to play games. we're here to kill." the blonde one said and growled. we were in the most dangerous game yet... they wanted my bella.

"we're leaving but we'll be back." the red head said and they ran off.

"what's going on?" bella whispered and i held her close.

"emmett, take bella home. out of the state... james is going to try and get her." carlisle said and i nodded. i ran bella to the jeep, and we drove off quickly.

"emmett i have to go back to my house. charlie's there!" bella said

"no bella he'll follow you there. he might kill him!"

"no emmett. take me there now!" she screamed, and i had a plan...

~~at the house~~

bella walked in the house, slamming the door.

"bells what's wrong?" charlie said.

"nothing. i need to get of here."

"bells i... i just got you back.." he said and bella slammed her bedroom door in his face. i was already packing her stuff, and she frowned

"what am i suppose to say to him? i can't hurt him..." bella whispered

"just tell him something love..." i said and she nodded. she went out grabbed the toiletries she needed. i felt terrible for her...

"what happened bells? did he break up with or something?" charlie said and i hissed. i'd never break up with bella...

"no. i-ibroke up with him." she said and i finished packing her backpack. she came back in and she was upset.

"i don'tt want to hurt him..." she said and i sighed.

"bells, if you won't we can do more stuff together..." he said and i shook my head.

"you'll have to." i said, and i jumped out the window. she grabbed her packapck and ran out of the room while i waited by her truck in the dark.

"bells please?"

"no dad. i'm not going to be stuck here like mom," bella said, and she slammed the front door. she walked out and into the truck. we left, and i drove us to my house.


	7. injuries

Bella POV  
>i was scared... those nomad vampires were coming to get me.. alice and jasper had drove me to arizona, where i use to live with my mom and phil. i really wasn''t too happy leaving emmett, but... it looks like i had to. unfortunately...<p>

"bella c'mon, be happy?" alice said and i shook my head. i didn't want to. then alice froze.

"is she in a vision?" i asked and jasper nodded. he quickly gave alice a paper and pencil, and she was drawing something.

"the tracker... he's going to a room..full of mirrors..." she said distractedly.

"so he's going to a ballet studio?" i asked, looking at the picture.

"you know where this is?" alice asked and i nodded.

"it's where i did ballet there when i was 6. it got shut down." i said and alice nodded. she got up and called carlisle. i started to pack my things up, when i got a call.

"hello?" i answered it.

"bella? bella where are you! bella!" it was my mom.

"mom it's alright... don't worry i'm fi-"

"you want your mom bella? you might have to come and get her... get away from your friends so we can talk.." the voice said and i was scared. i went into the bathroom and locked the door.

"ok..i'm alone. don't you hurt my mom." i said and the man laughed at me.

"she'll be ok... now, why don't you just get away from your cullens, and come to your old ballet studio... i'm here with your mother bella." he said and hung up. i hung up, and grabbed my stuff that i needed. i quickly walked out of the hotel, hopefully without jasper and alice seeing me... i walked and walked until i got to my old ballet studio. i was scared, because what if the man on the phone killed my mom. i ran in and looked around. it was dark in here, and it was 9 at night so it was dark outside too. only the moonlight was showing through the windows.

"mom? mom!" i screamed

"bella? bella where are you! bella!" she screamed and i was relieved and frightened at the same time. i ran to see if i could find her but still no luck. i went to a closet and saw a tv with an old tape of me and my mom. "there you are bella..."

"what the hell?" i said and then i was pinned.

"well well, look at this... your mommy isn't here, it's too bad huh bella?" the man said and i squirmed. he was taping everything and i was almost in tears.

"let me go! now!" i screamed, and he pinned me harder. i heard a sickening crack from my wrist, and i screamed.

"not until you tell me where those damn cullens of yours are!"

"never!" i screamed again. he twisted my wrist more, and then he threw me against a mirror. it shattered, and glass got into my leg that wasn't casted. i pulled some of the glass out and the guy was over to me quickly.

"never listens..." he said and he bit my wrist and i screamed. it felt like there was a fire in my body right now and i wanted it to be over. i couldn't feel anything and i wanted to die. suddenly, there was someone holding me up, and i smelt fire. i arched my back and it hurt.

"don't worry bella.. we're here..." carlisle said. atleast it sounded like carlisle... my entire life flashed before my eyes.

"carlisle we have to do something..."

"i know..." someone said, and i felt something tighten in my chest. i screamed and saw a fire, and someone burning... and then relief...

"i'm cleaning her...she's my mate..." my emmett said and i felt teeth in my wrist again. i screamed and screamed, and then i stopped, and then... everything went black...

-at the hospital-

i woke up in a white room, with my mom on my bed...

"mom?" i whispered and she hugged me gently.

"hi there hon..." she said and i smiled a little.

"where's emmett?" i asked

"he's in the chair sweetheart. he's been sleeping.." my mom said and i smiled. my leg was uncasted, and my arm was casted. great...

"now i have a broken arm... what happened?" i asked and rubbed my head.

"oh honey, you were climbing a tree, and you broke a branch... you fell out and landed on your arm... emmett missed you, and he felt bad... he came with you..." my mom said and i nodded a little.

"um alright..." i said and she smiled.

"i'm going to get your dad..." my mom said and walked out. i half smiled, and emmett came over to me.

"bella i'm sorry... i should've saved you..." emmett said and i frowned.

"it's alright emmett... i understand..." i said and he frowned.

"once we get out of here, we are going to go somewhere, where there's no one, and we'll be safe... i promise... we'll never have you hurt again..." he said and i smiled.

"i know emmett... i love you..." i said and then carlisle came in..

"bella we can go, and you're parents are leaving too. i met up with them, and they said that they were going back to there houses. charlie is following us. bella i'm sorry for what's happened... we're going to leave, and charlie said that you could ride with emmett and us." he said and i nodded. he got me all unwired and i got dressed in the bathroom. we left soon.

"are you alright?" emmett asked and i nodded.

"i'm just a little freaked... i know what really happened... it was that vampire... he bit me..."

"bella yes that's what happened, but nobody can know that... we said that the dog bit you..." carlisle said and i nodded.

"thank you carlisle..." i said and he nodded. emmett was driving his jeep, while i was sitting on carlisle's lap. he felt like a dad to me. "daddy..." i whispered, and carlisle smiled.

"my daughter." he said and chuckled. emmett smiled and i cuddled on carlisle's lap.

"be good my little isabella..." emmett said and i growled.

"no it's bella. not isabella." i said and that's what it was the whole way... teasing me.

"isabella..." carlisle whispered and i sighed.

"no. carlisle..." i whined and he chuckled.

"carlisle be nice to bella.." emmett said and he held my hand. i giggled. i felt loopy all of a sudden and started jumping on carlisle's lap.

"bella what are doing?" carlisle said and i giggled.

"jasper is changing her emotions... they're behind us..." emmett said and carlisle chuckled.

"that explains why bella is acting like a kid." carlisle said and i giggled.

"carlisle is silly..." i said and giggled. i was jumping up and down and carlisle was groaning.

"bella stop jumping sweetie?" he asked and i pouted. i giggled again.

"silly daddy..." i said and i hugged him. he hugged me back and i giggled. i cuddled and smiled. and then, i fell asleep...


	8. prom night

Prom Night

Emmett POV

i was so excited for prom tonight... i was wearing a black tux, with a blue tie, and shirt. i was sitting at the table with charlie waiting for bella to come down. it was awkward between me and charlie, because he thinks we hurt bella... we didn't, but james did. i was so glad that when bella came down. she smiled at me, with a white cast around her wrist and forearm.

"alice lended me the dress." she said and i looked down at her dress. it was a dark blue with ruffled and hanging blue strips. (same one in twilight) she was wearing sneakers of course... silly bella. her hair was curled and she had light makeup on.

"you look beautiful." i said and she blushed. "i'll wait for you in the car. i'm going to start it up." i said and ran out.

Bella POV

emmett ran outside to start the car when i was about to follow him. my dad stopped me for a second

"do you have the pepper spray in your purse?" he asked and i rolled my eyes.

"don't worry dad... he's not going to hurt me." i said and he sighed.

"just in case though, i put one in there." he said and i sighed.

"alright dad. i'll see you later." i said and i walked out to emmett. my dad followed, and took some pictures of me and emmett. i smiled and we were off, but emmett drove the way to his house. "emmett?"

"yeah?"

"why are we going to your house?" i asked, because if alice saw me wearing sneakers, she'll freak...

"esme and carlisle wanted some pictures too bella."

"joy..." i said and that's when we pulled into the driveway with everyone there dressed up for prom.

"hey guys!" alice screamed as we stepped out of the jeep.

"hello bella and emmett." everyone else said, and that's when alice gasped.

"bella! where are the heels i gave you!" she shrieked and i hid behind emmett. he chuckled.

"alice chill. bella has a broken arm, we don't need anymore accidents. you know she hates heels." emmett said and i nodded. she knew i did and everyone was laughing. even carlisle! he hardly ever laughs.

"let's get some pictures shall we?" esme said and we all stood next to each other. guys in the back, ladies in the front. esme took a few group pictures, and then some single shots of couples. it was almost time for prom to start, so we all left saying goodbye to esme and carlisle.

"are you going to dance bella?" emmett asked me and i shrugged.

"i can't dance very well..."

"you should try. promise?" he asked and i nodded. we made it to the school in record time, and we made it in time for prom. people were already dancing around and dancing with their dates. people were taking pictures all around, and one at the front. we all stopped when it was our turns, and went inside. alice, jasper, rose, and edward went to the dance floor, and well, emmett and i went outside. there was a gazebo set up, and some slow songs would play. it was really nice. emmett gently tugged my hand and we both went in the gazebo.

"you're going to make me dance aren't you?" i asked and emmett nodded. he took my hand and put my feet on his feet.

"now you won't step on my feet." he said and i blushed. stupid humaness... he chuckled and smiled.

"and we dance." i said and he nodded. we swayed side to side and he talked first.

"how is your wrist?" he asked and i shrugged. it didn't hurt.

"how come you didn't let the venom spread? i could be like you right now..." i whispered. other people were leaving the gazebo leaving me and emmett.

"you want to become a monster like me?" he asked

"no. emmett you're not a monster... you saved me."

"i almost couldn't stop though... i could've killed you."

"but you didn't emmett, and that's what matters to me..." i whispered, as he started to nuzzle my neck with his nose.

"i love you bella." he whispered so i could hear him, and i felt him sucking on my neck.

"emmett are you trying to give me a hickey?" i asked and he chuckled

"of course. making my mark." he said and i giggled.

"emmett...change me...here and now..." i said and he pulled away.

"right now..." he said and i nodded. he brushed some of my hair out of the way ans he leaned down.

"i love you." i said, closing my eye. he kissed my neck but he didn't bite me.

"not yet beautiful..." he said and i sighed. it would be worth it when he did... i couldn't wait...

"fine emmett. but atleast a kiss." i said and smiled. he leaned down and kissed me on the lips. i kissed him back with a full amount of passion, and he pulled away smiling.

"i love you."

"and i love you emmett." we smiled emmett's phone vibrated because i heard and sort of felt it. it felt like it was in his pocket so i reached in and felt for it.

"um, don't worry about it bella. it's just a text." he said and then i saw a light in his pants. by his groin. and i mean like right by it.

"ummm..." i said and he groaned. it must of vibrated again but i didn't hear it.

"sorry...there's a pocket right there in the pants, and there is no other pockets..." he said reaching his hand down his pants. i grabbed his hand.

"let me." i whispered and em groaned. i reached in his pants, and his back was to everyone else in the school. i pulled it out and he groaned.

"no fair...teaser." he said and took the phone. "3 messages from my dad... joy." he said and read them.

"what do they say?" i asked.

"pocket texts. just jumbles of letters." he said and we smiled. we decided to leave early tonight... we went back to his house for a little bit.

"hi guys what are you doing back so early?" carlisle asked us and emmett chuckled.

"pocket texts from you, and well, we're bored." we all laughed and smiled.

"are you hungry at all bella?" esme asked and i shook my head. i realized that we were at the prom for a little over 2 hours.

"i'm good thank you." i said and they smiled. it got sort of quiet.


	9. moving to montana

**ok so normally em would've left in new moon had it been emmett, but... i decided to take it differently. sad, yet interesting.**

Emmett POV

i needed to tell bella... she was going to freak... today charlie was in an accident, and my dad had him in the hospital, but he died... charlie died... it was during his work hours, and he was shot in the chest. right in the heart too... i was going to feel horrible for ruining her day. today was our little anniversary. we had all gone hunting, and then my dad after he came home. we all sat in the livingroom, and we were silent. nobody wanted to say or do anything. bella walked in and smiled.

"hi guys! happy anniversary emmett!" she said and we were all still silent.

"happy anniversary bella..." i said quietly and she walked over to us.

"what's going on? why aren't you guys talking?" she asked and i bit my lip.

"bella... today there was an accident... a shooting, while your dad was working..." i started off and bella frowned.

"is he alright?" she asked

"he died bella... he was shot straight on the heart. bella i'm so sorry..." i said and she started to cry.

"no. no he has to be ok. i don't want to move with my mom and phil... please. carlisle..." she whispered now. she was crying silently and was curled into my chest.

"i'm sorry bella, but i did all i could... the holes were too big to repair, and he lost too much blood on the way to the hospital... bella i am so sorry..." carlisle said and she screamed.

"no! he has to be!" she screamed and she cried hard.

"Everyone please...go... carlisle and esme stay." i whispered so only vampires could hear me, and everyone left. carlisle and esme gently took my bella and held her.

"esme...carlisle..." she whispered, and she cried a little softer now... after about 2 hours of crying she stopped.

"esme, carlisle why don't we tell bella the good news?" i whispered and bella curled up against carlisle and esme. she was sleeping instead. "ok, nevermind." i chuckled a little and carlisle stood up with her, tyring to lay her down. she whimpered and grabbed his shirt.

"ok..." he said and i chuckled.

"let me hold her." i said and carlisle tried to give me my bella, but she wouldn't let anyone take her. she wrapped herself around him, and esme giggled.

"looks like bella doesn't want her daddy to let her go." she said and carlisle nodded, gently rocking back and forth.

"as long as she is safe my love..." carlisle said and she cuddled, talking in her sleep.

"daddy...carlisle my...daddy..." she said and she giggled, kicking her feet. "daddy no tickle me..." she said, and i figured it was a dream she was little in. it was still cute.

"she's quite the interesting person to be watching sleep... why don't we surprise her? she's sleeping, and we already packed everything. we should just go. carlisle c'mon." i said and he tapped his chin.

"alright, but that means she needs her stuff packed." carlisle said and alice giggled. i didn't even notice her standing there.

"me, jasper, and edward packed her stuff and put the house on the market. we sold everything in the house like big stuff. all the things in her room is packed, and the bathroom, and her personals around the house. it's packed in emmett's jeep!" she said and i chuckled.

"thanks alice... owe ya big." i said

"then let me design bella's room. oh please?" she said and i shook my head. bella would freak

"fine." i said knowing she'd never let it go.

"yay!" she squealed and everyone ran downstairs.

"gett in your cars, we're heading to montana." carlisle said

"edward, will you drive my jeep, and jasper take the volvo? i want to take a ride with carlisle and esme." i said and they nodded. they all headed out. we also left for the car, and we were off. we went to montana.

~~at montana~~

it took like 6 hours to drive to montana, and bella was still sleeping...she was breathing and everything. she started to stir in my arms while we were sitting in the chair in our new family room. she curled up and cuddled.

"emmie..take me home..." she said and i sighed.

"i can't... we live in montana now. all of us, including you."

"what?" she screamed immediately jumping up, and then falling over again.

"bella calm down it's alright... shhh.." i said picking her up. she curled into my chest and she hid herself.

"don't worry bella. i packed all of your stuff, and we designed your room upstairs!" alice squealed and bella groaned.

"why alice?" she said

"because. her and esme are the best. i had them do it dark blue with white splatters. it looks neat actually." i said and she perked up. i chuckled and so did carlisle. he was remembering her dream.

"emmett?" she said

"hmm?"

"why is carlisle smiling at me?"

"because miss bella, you had a dream about him being your dad when you were little. he really enjoyed it." i said, chuckling. bella blushed and i smiled.

"oh..." she said and cuddled.

"he actually wants to spend the day with you. we're going hunting because we all had a long trip, but he hunted before we left. he's smart about that." i said and she gripped my shirt, and whispered to me.

"but i want to watch you hunt..." she whispered. i chuckledd

"bella no. carlisle wants to spend some time with you... besides, he has a gift for you." i said and she nodded silently. i sat her on the couch, and she pouted.

"emmett..." she whined. it was so funny when she whined.

"fine one kiss." she jumped up and hugged me.

"i'm ok. but...since you insist..." she tugged my shirt and i chuckled. i gently kissed bella before leaving, and the left.

Bella POV

"bella where are you?" carlisle said looking for me. i hid quickly because i was nervous to be around someone like carlisle... he was sooo... odd. "bella?" he asked and i giggled softly. he was so funny though.

"carlisle?" i whispered and jumped up. he wasn't there and i looked around for him. "carlisle...?" i was nervous now. what if he gave me a heart attack?

"boo!" he screamed from behind the couch. he was sitting on the floor where i couldn't see him. i, was of course standing with my back to him. i screamed.

"carlisle!"

"sorry bella..." he said, hugging me. i squirmed until he let me go.

"so... whatcha wanna do?" i asked and soon, i was dragged into his office.

"i have a surprise for you." he said and he went into his huge storage closet. it could fit an elephant it was so big. he pulled out a big box, and sat it down on the bed. he pulled me over to it.

"what is it? no clothes please, or i am running away." i said and he grabbed me.

"nope. you are my daughter." he said and i squirmed. he had a big hug too like emmett. _i love you baby... _

"no i'm not. i'm your son's boyfriend." i stated and he put me down.

"well, as a matter of fact, you are now my adopted daughter. phil had called your phone, and well...he doesn't want to see you again." he whispered the last few words and i cried again. carlisle held me to him for a little while until i decided to calm down. he put his hand on my face, and smushed myh face.

"carlisle..." i whispered and cuddled. his hand was still in m face, so i licked his hand.

"gah! bella!" he said and i laughed. he was laughing too, but you have to admit, it was funny. he pushed my box towards, and then he brought out another one.

"really?" i asked and he nodded. i opened the one he just brought out and screamed! it was a giant teddy bear that was as big as me. i hugged my bear and carlisle, and he chuckled.

"glad you like the bear bella. now open your other one sweetheart." he said i nodded. i opened it and inside was a huge trampoline!

"why am i the spoiled one?" i asked and he chuckled.

"because i remembered, that tomorrow is your birthday, and i wanted to give you my present first." i forgot my birthday was tomorrow... i had forgotten about everything it seemed.

"carlisle, thanks. you're a good person." i said and he hugged me.

"my birthday present though, is you calling me daddy." he whispered and i smiled. like i said, funny guy...


	10. birthday

Bella POV

my birthday... alice i know will do something... i got up out of my bed, and walked into my bathroom. i took a shower, and shaved myself. it took me about an hour to shower. i always took a while. i found some clothes on my bed.

"alice..." i said to myself and sighed there was a denim mini skirt, with a white blouse and blue and white stoned necklace. it was a pretty outfit. i put my outfit on and then went downstairs. everyone was waiting except for emmett... emmett wasn't down there.

"happy birthday bella!" everyone screamed and i jumped.

"thanks guys..." i said and saw they had presents out for me and a big huge present. i had no idea this stuff would... be here. i was scared at the same time as amazed... emmett came out from the giant box and i squealed. he came over and hugged me tightly

"happy birthday bella. am i the best present of all?" he said and i smiled, nodding my head, and kissing him. he deepened our kiss and i smiled against his lips. i nipped his lip and he groaned softly. we kissed deeper. people cleared their throats and we pulled away. i smiled at him and he smiled back.

"i love you my emmett." i said and he smiled.

"open your presents. mine first." he said and handed me my present. i opened his present first. he had bought me an iPod touch, and a laptop. it was a nice laptop too...

"thanks emmett..." i said and smiled. alice bought me clothes, and jasper bought me my favorite singer cds. every album, and even her autograph... sugarland. rose and edward bought me clothes too, and jewelery. then came to esme's gift... i got carlisle's gift yesterday. it was an envelope and i went to open it. i got a papercut

"bella..." emmett whispered.

"papercut..." i said and i was bleeding. jasper ran towards me, and emmett threw me to the glass wall behind us, and i was cut even more on my arm, and jasper's eyes were pitch black... carlisle stood in front of me and emmett and edward took him away.

"bella c'mon." carlisle said and took me into a separate room.

"i'm so sorry..." i said, worried that i would've hurt everyone.

"bella don't be sorry..." he said and he started to take the glass out of my arm. i put my arm on his side so it was easier for him.

"i need to be careful... jasper's probably going to kill me... maybe i should move back to forks, carlisle."

"bella definately not. we want you here with us... we adopted you into our family, and we love you." he said and i smiled. he started to sew up my gash and i knew emmett was going to beat himself up for throwing me against the mirror... emmett walked in, just in time.

"bella i'm so sorry... i shouldn't have thrown you. i need to make it up to you." he said and sighed. he always did this to me. hmm... i thought about this one longer than my others while carlisle finished up cleaning my wound up.

"emmett, it's not a big deal... please don't beat yourself up about this." i said and he hugged me, not touching the arm carlisle just sewed up, and was now putting a cloth bandage over it.

"that'll help it stay clean." he said and i nodded.

"bella i'm sorry..."

"i know emmett. trust me it's fine..." i said and kissed under his chin. he loved that. he smiled and hugged me.

"i still want to make it up to you..." i looked at him

"really?" i asked and he nodded, with his big goofy grin that i fell in love with.

"alright..." i said and he picked me up, ran upstairs to his room, and set me down on his bed, with me sitting inbetween his legs. he chuckled, and started to massage my shoulders.

"eh?"

"mmmm..." i said and he chuckled again. i love his chuckle. he was so funny too, because normally, he would be tickling me right now. carlisle came in and smiled.

"just checking up on you two... emmett remember, no sex. not until after the change."

"i know carlisle." he said and i rolled my thumbs. i always did this when i was confused. emmett saw this and stopped my fingers. carlisle left the room and closed the door, leaving me and emmett alone.

"emmie let go..." i said and giggled.

"bella what are you confused about?"

"what does he mean after the change? why not before the change?" i asked and he bit his lip.

"we can't sex before that, because we don't know what will happen... no human has ever had a vampire baby, and for the matter, no one has survived otherwise if having a vampire baby. people can die from having a vampire, and carlisle has only met some humans that have had that happen to them. close friends now, because he saved them... i'm not sure what will happen if we do have sex bella, because if we do, i could kill you..." emmett said and i nodded.

"well that explains it." i said and he pulled me closer to him. i was happy i was with emmett. he could always keep me happy. i leaned into him and he gently kissed me. i kissed him back with the full amountof passion, and i felt his hands on my hips. i moaned into his mouth, while he massaged my hips, and i giggled.

"what are you giggling about bella-boo?" he asked

"well for one, you've never called me bella-boo, so that's funny. and two, you're tickling me. your hands are ticklish." i said and emmett grinnned at me. uh oh... he tackled me down gently and tickled me to death. i laughed and squealed, trying to get out of it.

"ticklish?" he asked and i nodded

"stop it! emmett! stop!" i screamed and laughed. he pulled me into a hug and smiled.

"i love you... bella-boo."

"and i love you... teddy bear."


	11. hospital time

**ok so now i am going to do a motorcycle accident with bella. she was always with motorcycles in new moon so. well, i'm glad you guys have liked my stories and i'm enjoying the reviews from everyone. tell me more and review please! thanks :) Bethy**

Bella POV

i was bored out of my mind and there was a motorcycle in the backyard. hmmmm... i decided that i was going to ride it around.

"emmett!" i called and he ran right out to me. he wrapped his arms around me.

"yes my beautiful?" he chuckled and i smiled. we smiled and he gently pecked my lips.

"alright emmett." i said and smacked his butt. "i wanted to ride the motorcycle in the back... i want to try something new." and he looked like he was going to explode

"i don't know bella... but i guess we'll try it..." he said and we both walked out to the backyard. he grabbed the keys to it and smiled. this was the motorcycle he was working on a few days ago. he finished it up and was glad he did. so was i. i got on the motorcycle, and he started it up.

"i'm ready." i said and he nodded. he was about to get on but i drove forward. i was scared and i couldn't stop.

"bella! try to stop!" he yelled and i couldn't

"i can't!" i screamed and then i hit a huge rock in the middle of the path. the bike flipped and i landed on the ground. the bike landed on top of me and i screamed. emmett ran over and threw the bike off of me.

"bella stay still, i'm going to go and get carlisle." he said and ran away. it felt like my back was broken... carlisle ran out with emmett.

"stay still bella... don't move i'm getting an ambulance." carlisle said and called 911.

**after surgery at the hospital.**

i woke up sleepily. i was in a white room, and there were wires and beeping noises. i woke up completely.

"what the..." i whispered and i felt someone holding my hand. "emmett? carlisle?" i said and then i felt two people squeeze my hands.

"bella you're going to be alright." carlisle said and emmett kissed my head.

"don't worry bella... i'm so sorry. i shouldn't have let you do that..." emmett said and i nodded

"carlisle?" i asked quietly. i felt weak

"yes bella?"

"will i be paralyzed?"

"actually, no. you only broke a couple of disks surprisingly...and well, you have alot of deep gashes... i cleaned them up, and sewed them up. you have one on your chest, a few on your legs, and a couple on your back... bella i'm so sorry" carlisle said and i nodded.

"better than being paralyzed. but worse than...being perfectly fine..." i said and emmett nodded.

"i'm sorry bella..." he said and i held his held, squeezing it too.

"you'll have to be in the hospital for a while... you broke your back a bit, and it'll take about 5 weeks to heal..." carlisle said and i groaned.

"why me?" i asked and they chuckled. i just had to be the unfortunate... esme, rosalie, alice, jasper, and edward came in slowly, and waving. "hi guys..." i said and they smiled a little.

"how do you feel sweetheart?" esme asked me and i sighed.

"i'm ok... i feel sore, because of the stupid bike, but i'm ok..." i said and half smiled.

"i should've said something... all i did was see bella in the hospital but i didn't see why... i'm so sorry..." alice said and i smiled.

"alice it's ok..."

"but-"

"no alice. it's ok, you didn't see why... it's not a big deal..."

"fine..." she said and i giggled.

"i think, that when this is all over, bella deserves to have a spa day, and a great day alone, for SHOPPING!" alice said and i groaned

"why me? alice i hate shopping." i said and she giggled.

"i know, but please.." she was going to beg and i knew it.

"alice, bella will choose what happens, no worries..." emmett said and i smiled. i yawned and carlisle smiled.

"everyone head back to the house except for emmett and esme and we'll be home later..." carlisle said and the family left except for esme, carlisle, and my emmett. carlisle moved me over and emmett laid next to me.

"i'm so sorry bella... i promise i won't do this ever again... i will never let you get hurt again." he said and i smiled. i held emmett's hand and laid my head against his chest.

"esme? could you sing for me so i could fall asleep?" i asked quietly and she smiled. she started to sing in a quiet voice and i heard carlisle starting to sing as well. i smiled and cuddled to emmett. they kept singing and they were very good singers. i soon fell asleep and i had an amazing dream...

_Dream:_

_i was standing in a field with trees surrounding it and white and yellow flowers everywhere. the grass was a light green, and was very long... i was wearing a white sundress that was very thin, and it ended at mid calf. it was a pretty dress. i had a mirror in front of me and i had my orignal eyes. i looked different... i saw emmett and he came towards me. now he stood in front of me and had his hands at my waist. he had black eyes, and jeans, with no shirt. he looked amazing._

_"i love you bella..." he whispered in my ear and he trailed his kisses down my neck. i moaned at him. it felt good for him to kiss me like he was. he has never kissed my throat and neck before._

_"and i love you emmett..." i whispered and moaned. he sucked at my neck slightly and i whispered. "bite me." i felt him smile against my neck._

_"are you sure isabella?" some wierd voice asked and i looked up. i saw some vampire with red eyes. he was wearing a thick black robe and had long black hair. he looked familiar, like from a painting from carlisle's office... he said they were the volturi._

_"who are you?" i asked and he grinned._

_"it doesn't matter right now." he said and he bit down on my neck hard. i screamed loudly and fell to the ground, spazzing and screaming._

_End of Dream._

i woke up screaming and someone was shaking me.

"bella bella! wake up bella!" carlisle said and i woke up completely.

"carlisle?" i whispered and he kissed my forehead.

"shh bella it's ok... you had a nightmare..." he said and he laid next to me.

"daddy...where's momma..." i whispered and he kissed my cheek

"she's at home with the kids. emmett needed to hunt so he left to..." he said and i cuddled.

"ok... sing me to sleep again?" he nodded and started to sing a lullaby, and i fell asleep once again.


	12. pranks

A couple months later. everything is healed.

Bella POV

i just woke up. my back was completely healed, but my gashes were now scars... carlisle offered to have a treatment done to get rid of them, but i told him no, because i don't like to be spoiled. they always spoiled me and i don't like it when they do...it was fun yes, but i hate being spoiled. they would always spoil me and it was very annoying.

"bella dear. time to wake up. i made you some breakfast." esme said and i smiled. i wore a cami and boy shorts. i stood up and she smiled.

"i'm too tired esme." i said and she giggled

"nonsense. now c'mon." she said, dragging me down the stairs to the kitchen, and i started to smell eggs. i smelled eggs, and bacon, and toast. my stomach growled and esme laughed. "hungry bella?" she asked and we both smiled

"yeah i guess i am." i sat down and thanked esme again. i started to eat and the food was actually good. i didn't mean that she was a bad cook, because she really wasn't. but this is the first time she has cooked breakfast food for me... normally i would make it, but esme loved to cook, and made me breakfast. "it's delicious esme. thanks." i said and i had finished eating after that.

"now, go shower and dress, because we're going to do something." esme said

"like what?""

"hmmm... we could play a prank on the boys. now that's fun." esme said and i grinned. i went upstairs and quickly dressed and showered. i came back down and esme had a box of stuff ready. i giggled and smiled, running over to her and looking in the box.

"wow." i said and looked through.

"there's body and hair dyes. let's do those. ok, so carlisle, i think we should do carlisle's hair neon green, and body... black? no, let's do neon orange!" she squealed and i nodded

"perfect for a pumpkin." i said and she giggled.

"i'm going to put these in his hair and body wash bottles." she said running upstairs. i looked through and was thinking. hmmm... maybe i should do purple for his body and red for his hair. yes. i grabbed the two i needed, and esme put the stuff in the necessary bottles. i smiled. this was going to be so much fun...

"when will the boys take showers though?" i asked and she smiled knowingly.

"well, today emmett and carlisle are cutting logs in the forest. the rest are hunting in south america for the week. so, the boys are going to be gross. i'm not letting them sit until they shower." she said and i giggled.

"perfect!" i said and smiled. we waited until the boys came home.

"bella where are ya? i want a smooch!" emmett called and i giggled.

"no way. you two are taking showers before you touch either of us." esme said and the boys pouted. i giggled and pecked emmett's lips and he smiled.

"haha esme." emmett said and the boys walked off to take their shower. they didn't take long showers, so we waited for about 5 minutes. the boys screamed. we laughed and fell onto the couches laughing our asses off.

"esme! isabella!" carlisle called and we laughed even harder. they stormed down the stairs with only towels on. carlisle looked like a pumpkin, and emmett looked just plain ridiculous. "you girls are going to get it." carlisle said with black eyes. i got scared and stopped laughing. hiding in a blanket. carlisle was nice and all, but when he got angry, it really scares me... the last time he got angry was when alice took all of his clothes and he had to wear emmett's clothes, which always slid off of him. i shook slightly, and carlisle came over to me i think. someone touched my shoulder and sure enough it was carlisle.

"carlisle be nice to bells." emmett said and he slapped carlisle's ass.

"emmett don't slap my ass." carlisle said and esme slapped his ass. "fiesty." he got slapped between his legs. carlisle covered himself and i giggled like a kid. i felt like a kid all of a sudden.

"no swearing carlisle. you know that. though, it is pretty hot when you say it." she smiled at him and kissed him. i gagged and emmett covered my eyes.

"let us atleast get a picture of this boys... please?" i asked and they grumbled.

"fine."

"fine isabella." carlisle said and i sighed.

"you know i hate isabella... just bella carlisle." i said and he chuckled. i took a quick picture and smiled. "so facebook." i said and esme ran us upstairs into the office, locking us in there quickly.

"you're dead esme!" emmett screamed and i giggled, uploading and downloading the pictures.


	13. training with a question

**Eclipse now. lol. i hope you guys are enjoying my story. read and review my fellow viewers. :) steph meyer owns all, just saying. :/**

Emmett POV

i want bella to marry me... she is my life, and i love her more than anything in the world. we knew each other, we loved each other. it was like we had known each other since birth. we were laying in a grassy area near by our house. we were talking about our homework, and just plain talking. esme and carlisle never really cared if we did come out here. we have declared this our spot. no one else's.

"bella. marry me." i said and he was leaning against my chest. she sighed.

"change me first, then i'll marry you." she said and i smiled. she was definately stubborn like her dad, charlie was.

"if you marry me, then i'll change you. i promise." i whispered in her ear, causing her to smile. well, i had that charm...

"nope, you change me, and then, i'll marry you." she said and i chuckled. i smiled and kissed her ear.

"no, marry me." she sighed. it'd have to wait. we got up and walked back to the house, hand in hand, and we smiled and talked about just random things...

"i love you emmett, and i want you forever, but right now, change me." she said and i chuckled. i pulled her closer and held her.

"i love you more my bella." i said and kissed her neck, nipping at her skin. she giggled and tugged my shirt. "hey be good" i whispered and she smiled. i pulled away from her and went into our house, with carlisle and esme making out like teens. i cleared my throat and they kept going. bella was blushing and i sighed. i walked over to carlisle, and pulled his hair.

"ouch! dammit!" carlisle said and then saw me and bella. "oh, um.. hi guys... how was homework?" he asked and i bursted out laughing. bella smiled and went into the kitchen, most likely getting something to eat. esme would've blushed had she been human.

"ok, that was hilarious... sorry carlisle." i said and he pushed me down laughing. esme giggled, hitting carlisle's ass and then running upstairs. "guys..." i said and carlisle ran upstairs, with their door slamming shut. oh god why my parents? bella walked over to me with an apple in her hand, and munching on it.

"hello emmie." she said and i chuckled.

"hello bellsie." i said, smiling of course. i couldn't help but smile at her. i decided to go and play video games, and bella followed

~~big skip. graduation!~~

Bella POV

i can't believe i was graduating... i was so excited. it was towards the end of our ceremony, and we had all went except for the cullens and me. of course the cullens all went before me to get their degree, which is i have no idea how many. and of course then there was me.

"and our last, and new student, isabella swan!" the principal called and i walked up, tripping over my gown. i hadn't actually fell though which was good. i walked up, grabbed my degree, everyone clapped, and i walked back down. i was so excited that this was finally over. i sat back down next to emmett, and he smiled at me, holding my hand.

"i love you." i whispered

"and i love you... _**mi amor...**_" he whispered in my ear and i knew what 'mi amor' meant. it meant 'my love.' emmett was funny about that. he would always do stuff like that to make me feel funny inside. all of a sudden, alice was in vision, and edward was reading her mind. i wondered what was going on, and all the cullens noticed. the ceremony was over and we quickly ran out.

"alice what was it darlin'?" jasper asked

"there's a newborn army coming towards us. very soon... i don't know, maybe a week... we don't have that much time..." she said and i held onto emmett.

"we'll have to train. jasper, can you train us? you've delt with this kind before..." carlisle asked and jasper grinned ear to ear.

"of course. why not?" he chuckled, and we all got in our cars.

"training for kicking some newborn ass." emmett said and i cuddled against his arm. **(gotta love emmett!)**

"emmett language!" esme said and i giggled and poked emmett.

"yeah emmett, watch your mouth." i said, grinning.

"old habits die hard esme." he said and i giggled.

"let's get some training done!" jasper yelled through his window as we parked near a wooded area near by the house. we all got out and i was thrilled. i got to see emmett fight. and his own kind with killing! this was going to be exciting!

"bella you sit on this rock." emmett said, as soon as we were all in deep enough no one would see us. i nodded, sitting on the rock.

"alright first of all let's get things down. newborns, they will always go for the obvious kill. don't turn your back on them, because they will use that to their advantage... remember, they are stronger than us... we have to be careful..." jasper said and smiled. carlisle and rosalie were up first.

"c'mon babe!" edward said and we all watched. rose and carlisle ran at each other, with carlisle trying to grab rosalie, but she jumped in the air, grabbing a tree branch. carlisle ran up the tree, rose jumping down, and then carlisle tackling her. she growled loud enough for even me to hear. she flipped them, pinning carlisle to a tree by the arms.

"wow." i said quietly and edward chuckled. rosalie threw carlisle and he landed on his feet, with jasper ending the fight.

"now, edward and esme." he said and they both got up, and faced each other. edward ran towards esme, with her jumping up, and then landing on edward, pinning his arms back. he kicked esme's stomach, making her fall into the tree, and the tree falling. she ran back towards edward, and pinned him. he growled.

"let me go! you're stronger than i thought. just hunted?" edward asked, with black eyes. she grinned and nodded.

"and you need to hunt." she said, walking back over to carlisle. emmett stood and got into a fighting stance, about to face jasper. jasper runs and tackles emmett, but emmett came back quick and pushed him off. emmett stood and laughed.

"nice try bro." he said and jasper grinned.

"showing off for the ladies.?" jasper questioned and i blushed. emmett growled, tackling jasper down and pinning his arms. alice went up and tackled emmett, pinning him. he growled, being pinned up to a tree can't be fun.

"wow..." i whispered and they all smiled. they continued this for about an hour, and then we went back home. everyday they would do this until the newborns came.


	14. night before the fight

Night before the fight. emmett and bella alone, with everyone else gone hunting before the battle of the newborns. (just a quick chapter)

Emmett POV

i brought bella upstairs, to our room. we sat and laid on the bed talking about what we could do, and everything, and i decided to bring up the marriage thing. we both got up, and walked over to her bag.

"bella... look, i know it seems i was rushing, but i want to be with you forever and always." i said and she sighed.

"emmett... not until i am changed... i want to be changed first...i want to experience.. you know..." she said, blushing and looking like a tomato.

"but bella i could hurt you..."

"you wouldn't and i know you wouldn't."

"but i could slip up and kill you..." i whispered, so she could hear, and then she sighed.

"give me the experience." she said and i sighed. i kissed her gently, and she kissed me back. she pushed me onto our bed unexpectingly. i pulled her closer to me and and she grinded her hips to mine. i groaned, and kissed her deeply. she moved her body to mine and i smiled. she kissed me, trying to unbutton my shirt.

"bella... you're trying to unbutton my shirt." i whispered, and pulled away. i didn't want to hurt her...

"i know emmett..." she said and she kissed me gently. i gently kissed her and pulled away.

"bella we can't...and i love you... but we just can't... you know i could hurt you..." i said with my shirt half unbuttoned, showing dark sprinkles of chest hair. we both sat up and she sighed and nodded, then smiled.

"i love you emmett with all my heart." she said and pecked my lips. she kissed down my body and i groaned.

"bella what are you doing..." i whispered. she kissed down my body and unbuttoned the rest of my shirt. she kissed down to my waistband, laying me back so it was easier.

"i'm teasing you... just a little bit..." she said and smiled. the buldge of my pants grew to almost the size of a baseball. she was licking, and caressing around my buldge. i groaned, and held my stomach. i felt my orgasm about to hit...

"oh god...bella please... bella marry me..." i whispered and she stopped. i took the ring out, and she smiled.

"yes emmett i'll marry you, but first..." she said and she unzipped my pants with her teeth! i gripped the bed sheets and she bite me!

"oh my god!" i screamed as i just burst into my boxers. she giggled and smiled. i think someone put bella on drugs or something because she's like... messed up... i got up and quickly ran out to my room, changed quickly, and came back rubbing myself between my legs. it had felt so good, but i think she like, did something. i have no idea... but all i do know, is that tomorrow, we have the fight, with someone vampires we have met from here. their names are jaqualine, jorge, anna, andrew, maxine and mason. they were vegitarians too. and all a coven.


	15. author's note, please read

**hello fellow readers. i might have to leave this website because of the harassers on here. Agent Ontario being one of them. people have said it before, and i have too, "IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY, DON'T FREAKING READ IT!" it's plain and simple. pm me if you think i should stay. might leave after this story is over, but i haven't decided... well, pm me please if i should stay and continue to write stories, or if i should just leave the website. thanks... :/**


	16. huge newborn fight

Carlisle POV

today was the fight. all of us were worried, especially bella, but we had to do this... the newborns were taking lives around the city, and they needed to be taken care of. we were ready though. all of us were stationed at a big open field, with bella's scent leading to it. we knew the newborns would come here. we had a new friends helping us. jaqualine, jorge, anna, andrew, maxine and mason, were vampires that took permanent residence near by the field. just a small house that fit them all.

"are you all ready for this fight?" i asked and everyone nodded. we had 13 vampires, against an army made by a local vampire named richard. it was about 25 vampires i believe. bella was hidden in the trees, deep so no one could find her, and we knew witht he vampires fighting us, they'd be too distracted. just as we were going to run bella up the mountain, they came... the fight began, and it was a horrible one. i was put up against two men, about jasper's stature. they were easy, and so were all of them, except richard. emmett was gone as well.

Emmett POV

it was the fight. i was scared... we were all put up to people that were easy to kill. especially mine, they were girls, about alice's size. i had to fight off a man my size, which wasn't easy... that was hard, because he had extra strength as well. we were both strong, but of course who won? yeah that's right, ME! i ran to bella, and ran her up the mountain near by. she gripped onto me, clutching.

"emmett i can't lose you... you're my fiance." she said and i held her close, stopping near the top of the mountain.

"don't worry, you won't lose me..." i said and hugged her close. someone growled from behind me, and i turned around, to see the maker of the army. richard. he stood about my height, but was lean muscled like edward.

"you brought me a snack." he said and he ran towards me, and grabbed me. he threw me to a tree, and ran to bella.

Bella POV

"you brought me a snack." he said and ran towards emmett, throwing him towards a tree, and then grabbed me. he licked his lips, and i was scared.

"emmett!" i screamed and he ran and grabbed richard, i believe his name was, and held him in the air.

"bella go now! hide!" emmett yelled and i ran, but of course to soon to trip on a rock and fall. i watched as emmett threw richard across at a huge rock near by him.

"let me at her!" he growled and had emmett pinned by the neck. emmett choked and and i whimpered.

"emmett..." i whispered and thought of something. i looked around for a sharp stone or a piece of glass. i found a piece of glass, and i cut my arm, and hard. my arm bled, and i dropped the piece of glass. richard sniffed and looked towards me. his eyes darkened alot and he dropped emmett, starting to run towards me. emmett grabbed him and they fought.

Emmett POV

i sniffed the air and my eyes had darkened, and so had richard's. he turned around and was looking at bella. he dropped me, but i grabbed him quickly, and pinned him. he was pinned to a rock and he squirmed. i growled in his face and bit a chunk of his neck out. he screamed and i twisted his neck, causing him to completely die. i threw his body and head in the snow, and burned him. i walked over to bella and covered her arm.

"bella why did you do that." i was quiet, and she leaned her head to my chest.

"i did it to save you... he couldv'e snapped your neck in seconds like you snapped his. i was scared, and this was the only thing i could do. i'm sorry... i just wanted to help..." she responded and i smiled slightly.

"you saved me, and that's what matters most to you bella. now we need to hurry back down." i wrapped her cut with her sleeve, and put her on my back, running down the mountain. she gripped me, and we were in the battlefield in moments.

Esme POV

i smelt blood, and the only one that was with us that had blood was bella. emmett ran towards us with bella on her back, with her sleeved wrapped around her arm.

"emmett what happened?" i asked and he came towards us more, slowing down. he stopped by carlisle, who i was across from.

"richard came up the mountain, and we were fighting. richard pinned my neck down, and i choked. bella saved me though... she knew that he'd want blood, and she cut herself with a piece of glass she found... that's what happened." he said and i looked at bella, and then gasped. the volturi were here.

Carlisle POV

the volturi came, and they ran around our fire pit, with the newborns in it except one. brittany tanner. she was different. me and esme found her, and were going to kill her, but we didn't...

"you're a little late." i said and jane grinned.

"we know. looks like we missed all the fun." she said

"yes indeed. oh, looks like you missed one..." aro followed after her, and walked towards brittany.

"she's different, we can watch her ourselves volturi, and we will train her." i said, and jane lifted a finger.

"no can do carlisle. you know the rules... felix?" she said and felix walked over towards, and snapped her neck, throwing her in the pile too... she was going to be such a good family member too...

"she could've been in our family." esme said and jane smiled.

"she's still human i see..." she said and emmett stood in front of her.

"the change is happening after our wedding. don't you worry about that. i'm going to change her myself jane." emmett said and we nodded.

"she better be, or she will be our snack." she said, and they ran off. all four that came.

"let's bring bella home, and get her cleaned up." i said and we nodded, and ran home. at home, i cleaned bella's arm and cut, and stitched it up.

"i'm sorry carlisle... i did it to save him..." she was quiet, but we still heard her. everyoen went hunting except me.

"it's alright bella, i understand... i wouldv'e done the same for esme." i said and she smiled, hugging me.

"yes daddy." she said and i smiled.

"of course... daughter."


	17. wedding!

Bella POV

today was the wedding... alice had planned it all. she planned my dress, my decorations, the cake, she called everything in. i was upset because she had planned my wedding, but glad because everything would've went better the way alice did it... my dress was even made by alice herself, and it was lovely. she had made it an old victorian style dress, with the sleeves and all. it was really pretty...

"bella are you ready?" esme popped into the room and smiled."oh you're absolutely beautiful... picture perfect!" esme said and took a quick picture of me and alice, and well, we girls all look stunning.

"don't worry bella... just remember, this day is all about you..." alice smiled and gave me a gentle hug, when carlisle walked up to alice's room. yeah, i forgot to mention. we're all in the house. we were being married at our house. just joy for us i guess, but it was definately nice enough so it didn't matter much. i was so nervous...

"are you ready bella?" carlisle asked me and i smiled. i nodded and everyone went downstairs. i was excited, because now i can finally marry the man of my dreams... i couldn't wait.

"i'm nervous and excited..." i whispered, and we both started walking down the stairs, when we reached the top.

"i know bella, but don't worry... just slow and steady." he said and i smiled. i saw my soon to be husband, emmett at the end of the isle. he was very handsome. he wore a white tux and white everything, except the tie which was black. he smiled at me and took my hand when i got to the altar, and the preacher started. i was staring at emmett, and wasn't really paying any attention.

"i love you." he mouthed and i smiled.

"and i love you." i mouthed back and we squeezed our hands together. i was so happy today would be the wedding... i was so happy i would have my soulmate, and then be changed. we were having a honeymoon, but i wasn't told where we were going... it was no fun when i couldn't know where we were going. it was my wedding. i smiled at the thought, and emmett squeezed my hand.

"please exchange the vows..." the preacher said, and emmett went first.

"bella, when i first met you, i wanted to hate you so it'd keep me from liking you. but that didn't work... when i saw you that night when those guys came, i knew you were the one for me, and we'd been dating for 6 years since. and i knew, that you were my soulmate, my true love. when i asked you the first time, you said no, and i was disappointed, but then i promised you a present, and to you a great present, and i asked you again, and you said yes. and here we are today getting married." it was a long vow and everyone clapped. now it was my turn...

"emmett, when i saw you, you were my celebrity crush. you were too handsome to be at a school. and the night you picked me up, i thought i was crazy because i thought you were stalking me, but then i knew when said 'i love you' i thought you were crazy... i love you emmett, and i'm glad you're mine forever..." i said and everyone clapped as well. i was almost crying, and i could feel it coming.

"please exchange the rings, who has the rings?" he asked and jasper came up in front of us.

"i have the rings sir." and he held them out. i took emmett's, and he took mine. emmett took my hand and gently slide the ring on. i took his hand and slide his on. we smiled at each other and edward chuckled. he must have been someone's thoughts in the room...

"do you, isabella marie swan, take emmett dale mcarty cullen, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"i do." i said and smiled, with tears in my eyes...

"and do you, emmett dale mcarty cullen, take isabella marie swan, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"hell yeah!" he yelled and everyone laughed a little in the audience.

"i now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." he said

Emmett POV

"do you, isabella marie swan, take emmett dale mcarty cullen, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"i do." she said and smiled, with tears in her eyes...

"and do you, emmett dale mcarty cullen, take isabella marie swan, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"hell yeah!" i yelled and everyone laughed a little in the audience.

"i now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." he said, and i wrapped my arms around bella, and kissed her. everyone cheered, and bella and i just kept kissing. she tugged my tux outfit to tell me she needed air, so i pulled away and smiled. i picked her up bridal style, and ran her outside for the reception... everyone followed, and we went to the cake.

"wow..." she whispered and i wrapped my arm around her.

"still not as beautiful as you." i said and we smiled. everyone was taking pictures, including our wedding photographer. he better damnit or else he ain't getting paid.

"i love you emmett."

"and i love you bella." she smiled and we started to cut the cake. everyone got a piece and then, we did the flowers and garter. she threw her garter first, and esme caught it! well, more like it hit her in the back of the head, and she turned around and picked it up. i laughed because it was definately funny. now it was my turn for some fun.

"emmett, try not to touch...there. ok?" she mouthed and i chuckled. maybe later i would get to do that.

"i won't. hmm..." i grinned. i lifted her dress up and she blushed bad. it was cute, but funny. i went in with my face! i grabbed the garter with my teeth and edward and jasper were howling with laughter. they'd get pay back for that later. i thought of me and bella doing something and they both immediately shut up. i grabbed it with my teeth and stood up. every guy in the room cheered, and all the cullen ladies. bella was blushing horribly, so she stood up and hid her face in my chest. i smiled. "watch this bells." i whispered and she looked up. i flung the garter at carlisle and it hit him in the face! i laughed and bella giggled.

"hey be nice to my daddy." she said and i chuckled.

"my dad too you know." and she smiled. it was time for the dancing. bella and i went into the house first for the dancing. we all went in.

"ready for me to step on you?" she asked and smiled.

"anything my beautiful." i said and the music started. i lifted bella up on my feet and she held on tightly. "don't worry i got you..and always will." i said and she smiled. we took small steps, and we danced slowly in circles like we did for our prom dance. everyone was smiling, and 'awww' ing. we loved each other and that was it... bella now had to dance with carlisle, since her dad had passed away... carlisle walked over, and took bella's hand while i went to go dance with esme.

Carlisle POV

now it was my turn to dance with my little girl.

"hello bella." i said and she smiled. i kissed her cheek and i heard emmett growl at me. i chuckled.

"hi daddy." she said and i smiled. i wrapped one arm around bella's upper waist, and i held one of her hands in the air. she smiled and we danced very slow.

"did emmett tell you where you two were going for your honeymoon?" i asked and she sighed

"no not yet... will you tell me?" she said and i smiled

"well, as much as i would like to, i can't. otherwise emmett would have me chased by the wolves saying i ate a human..." i chuckled. bella scooched away a little and i brought her back. "you know i won't hurt you bella." i said and she giggled.

"i know. just playing around." she said and i smiled.

Esme POV

i get to dance with emmett now, since carlisle is dancing with bella. the music started for the next song, and bella and carlisle danced.

"hi mom." emmett said and he pulled me to him, with both arms wrapped around me, and with me on his feet. i was short, so i needed to be on his feet.

"emmett why do you have to be so tall?" i asked and he laughed.

"because i am." he said and smiled. he was definately my goofy boy.

"did you tell bella yet where you're going?" i asked

"not yet. but we will go trust me." he said and smiled. the song ended pretty quick, so he went back over to bella, and i went with him to carlisle. we danced next to each other, until carlisle took me upstairs for some fun. oh boy, was this going to fun...

Bella POV

it was now me and emmett's turn to dance again, and it was almost over. the song was. he kissed me passionately and i kissed back.

"bella c'mon." alice said and ignored her. emmett deepened the kiss and i moaned slightly. i tugged on the hair at the nape of his neck.

"go away alice..." emmett said and he kissed me deeper. i felt his tongue brush againsy my lip, and i let him in. he french kissed me deeper too. i moaned and pressed my body against his, causing him to groan.

"bella if you want to wear that dress on the plane then stop kissing and come with me!" alice screeched and i ignored her once again. "fine. emmett if you don't let her go i'm going to tell her where you guys are going." she said and emmett stopped and pulled away.

"you wouldn't." he said and i giggled as he pulled me to his body. alice giggled.

"i would." she said and i sighed. emmett smiled and kissed me again, before alice dragged me away from him. i pouted. i was glad it was all vampires now, because she picked me up and ran me upstairs.


	18. honeymoon and sex

Emmett POV

we were on the boat that was taking us to our honeymoon. we were heading to a special place. when carlisle found esme, he bought her an island for their wedding, and they went there for their anniversary and honeymoon. it was called, of course, isle esme. it was a beautiful tropical island. i hoped she would like it. it was an amazing place. esme took me here after i was changed. it was beautiful. white sand, beautiful house on the island not to mention, and it was definately the perfect place. bella was sleeping, so she wouldn't see it at first, but she will... i drove my boat right onto the beach, and grabbed bella first. i sat her in the house on the couch, and went back out to the boat. i grabbed the other bags, and went back in, hoping bella was sleeping, which she still was. i put our suitcases in our room, which was the brown room. there was a brown room, a blue room, and a white room. i was very excited to see her open her eyes.

"bella, bella wake up..." i said, lightly shaking her. she woke up soon and i smiled

"hi emmett cullen..." she said tiredly, and she stood up. she hugged me and i smiled, hugging back of course and i chuckled.

"hello mrs. cullen." she smiled, and pecked my lips. i nipped hers, causing her to hit me. thankfully, it was just a pat, but hey? it's bella, you never know...

"i love you emmett so very much." she said and i kissed her gently. she pushed the kiss on me, and she leaned against me.

"c'mon, why don't we, go swimming, it is nice out. the water is warm near here, so it's perfect for the human." i said, which caused her to pout. i chuckled, gently pecking her lips, and she smiled.

"alright alright..." she said, spanking me lightly on the butt. i smiled. i walked out to the beach, stripped down, and waded in the water, waist deep.

Bella POV

i was nervous... this was going to be my first time, naked with emmett, who is now my husband. he's waiting in the water for me... he said it was warm, but was i to wear? alice packed me lingerie shit.

"damn it alice." i said to myself and sighed. i took a shower, and shaved everywhere good. i knew emmett would understand what was taking so long. nervousness... he promised me, that before i was changed, he would give me the making love experience. he promised he would, so maybe tonight was the night. i sighed a while later. i stood at the doors that lead to the outside doorway, and just watched him. he seemed so peaceful, yet i know that he knew i was there. i walked out, wrapped in a towel, and nothing else.

"come on bella, i won't hurt you." he chuckled and i walked over to the tree where he sat his stuff on, and i walked over to him after setting my towel down.

"hello emmett..." i said and stood by him. the water was half way up my stomach, but on to emmett's waist.. he looked beautiful in the moonlight. tall, handsome, not to mention, naked. he pulled me closer to himself and he faced me. i faced him and smiled, lightly kissing him. he kissed me back and smiled.

"bella..." he whispered, enough for me to hear him. i smiled against his lips.

"yes emmett?"

"i love you...and i want you forever..."

"as do i emmett..." i whispered and he smiled. he picked me up, and we went into the house, to what i believe was the white room. he sat me down the bed, and he had laid me down. he kissed me and hovered me with his huge body. he seemed hesitant, but he looked ready...

"bella...you sure you want this baby?" he asked and i nodded.

"i give you my permission." i whispered and he half smiled... i knew he wanted to do this, but i knew that he wanted to not hurt me as well... he gently pushed into me and pumped continously. i moaned; it felt terribly good. his size ached me... "oh god emmett..." i whispered gripping the sheets. he leaned down next to me, with black eyes.

"bella...oh jesus bella..." he said, over and over again. i moaned loudly and i didn't want this to be over with. i fell asleep. what the hell i fell asleep having sex with my husband! why did i have to be so human...

~~~next morning~~~

i woke up the next morning. he wasn't with me, but i felt a note. i picked it up and saw that i was dressed as well. the note read:

_dear my beautiful bella,_

_i will explain the feathers when i get home, and i'm sorry about not being here. i needed to hunt this morning at about 5 and it's probably 8 now. i lovve you so much bella, and i need to explain everything... i should be back soon... _

_love, _

_emmett dale mcarty cullen. ;)_

damn. he actually put the wink face. and it was 8:30. i smelt something so i knew emmett was back. he said feathers... i looked around and surely there were feathers everywhere.

"why am i covered in feathers?" i asked myself, and then sure enough, emmett was upstairs in a flash.

"bella you're alright."

"emmett you have explaining to do about the feathers..."

"i know bella... last night, it all happened so fast... after you fell asleep, i felt like i was going to kill you, and i bit into the pillows, causing them to break...i figured i'd be good for a while. i didn't so i hunted. before i left though, when we did have sex, i bruised you badly. bella i'm really sorry... i made it up to you by making some breakfast." he explained quicker thanwhat i thought it was going to be. i walked over to him and smiled, huggin him tightly.

"i love you emmett.." i said and he smiled.

"and i love you."


	19. I'm Pregnant!

Chapter 19

**Because of the rude comments I have been getting from people, I am changing my typing ways now. I will be typing like alot of people do, with correct spelling, and such... God, why did you have to make people act like such rude people... *sighs* I hope y'all enjoy my stories. Thanks. Bethy.**

Bella POV

It has been a few days since we've been here at Isle Esme. Emmett and I have had sex a few times, actually, and I have been feeling funny. Emmett went to go hunting again, and with me being human, I had to fend for myself. I looked in the fridge, and there was some chicken, so I pulled it out, and started to cook it. It took a few minutes, and I was starting to get hungry, so I took it off, and checked it, and it was done. I waited for it to cool, and then decided to forget it because I was terribly hungry. I took a bite, and it was good. about 5 minutes later, I finished it so i washed the dishes, and went into the tv room to watch a movie.

"hmmm... I think that we should watch the sexy wife bend over." I heard Emmett say. I squealed and jumped up.

"Emmett! You're back!" I ran up to Emmett and squeezed him, which caused me to feel nauseated. I ran to the bathroom with Emmett following me, and he held my hair back while I vomited.

"Bella what did you eat?" He asked and I vomited again.

"Damn rancid chicken!" I yelled holding my stomach. I stood up and brushed my teeth and mouth, rinsing good, and hugging Emmett's body to me.

"Bella you need to be careful what you eat. Maybe next time I should cook you something and then you warm...it..upp..." he drawled off and I looked up at him.

"Emmett?" I asked questionly and he looked down at my stomach. His phone started to go off and he took it out. "who is it?" I asked.

"Alice?" He said and gripped his shirt lightly, and held my stomach. Was I pregnant?

"Emmett let me talk to her." I said and he shook his head.

"Get Carlisle on the phone now Alice and let him talk to Bella." he said and I got nervous. He handed me the phone and I put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I whispered, and I heard Carlisle's gentle tone on the other side.

"Bella... Sweetie... I need you to answer some questions ok?"

"Yes Carlisle."

"Bella, do you feel like vomiting at all? Or dizzy?"

"Yeah... I threw up this morning... And I feel dizzy now that you mention it..."

"Bella I need you to look at your stomach and tell me if it feels different." Carlisle said and I felt it. It did feel very different... It felt mushy and hard at the same time...

"I'm pregnant aren't I Carlisle?" I whispered, knowing he would hear me.

"Yes Bella... You're pregnant... I'm coming there very soon, we're picking you up by jet ok? Don't panic..."

"I won't..." I said and hung up. I walked over to Emmett and he hugged me.

"Bella I am really sorry... This is all my fault... I wasn't suppose to have sex with you yet... Bella I'm so sorry..." He held me close, and I knew he wanted to cry.

"I love you Emmett, and you don't need to apologize for anything... I want a child... I want one with you, and I am going to do that now. Emmett I wanted this..." I said and held his hands. He only half smiled then, and he gently kissed my neck. Someone gasped behind us, and Emmett pulled away.

"I love you too Bella. This is the cleaning lady. Let me talk to her, our stuff is packed already..." He whispered in my ear, and then he kissed it. I smiled and went upstairs to our room.

Emmett POV

I kissed Bella's neck, and then someone gasped behind us.

"Damnit." I whispered so Bella couldn't hear me. I spoke louder so she could. "I love you too Bella. This is the cleaning lady. Let me talk to her, and our stuff is packed already." I whispered and kissed her ear. She went upstairs, probably to change, and I started to speak to the lady in Spanish. I told her that we were leaving today and she still seemed in horror. Did she know what I was? I sighed and then she left, leaving Bella and I alone again. She came back downstairs, and I smiled.

"Carlisle said he'd be here in like minutes." She said and I smiled.

"Thanks Bella for the notification." I said and she hugged me. I kissed her neck, and it really looked like I was about to bite her neck. That's when I heard a vampire gasp. It was Carlisle.

"Emmett!" He yelled and I pulled away. Bela was blushing fiercly now, and it was cute.

"I was just kissing this divine beauty..." I said, which made Bella blush even more. I chuckled softly.

"Hi Carlisle." She whispered and hid her face away.

"Sorry Bella." He said and half smiled. I don't think anyone was happy that Bella was pregnant...


	20. Back at home

Carlisle POV

We arrived back at the house and I monitored Bella... She was pregnant, and about a month's worth along... This pregnancy is progressing faster than I thought...

"Bella do you want anything dear? You do look like you're hungry..." My adoring wife asked. I felt bad for her, and Rosalie... They both wanted kids when they were human... I still remembered when I changed them...

_Rosalie's Past:_

_I was walking along the street in New York, just wandering around at night, and I see a body... I didn't see very well who, so I ran up to the body to see. It was a young woman, her clothes torned, and her hair a mess. She looked like she was raped, and almost dead. There was blood everywhere. I could smell it. I picked her body up, and quickly ran to an alley way. It was empty, and I leaned down. I could hear, a very faint thump thump of her beat, and I decided. _

_She was meant to be changed. God put her there in font of me for a reason, and that's for her to find her soul mate. I leaned down, and bit hard, and she moaned. I knew she was partly dead as it was so she wouldn't feel much, but I knew the pain. The pain was fire, it burned me and it hurt... I knew that this wasn't a good thing to be in public, but it was a while out._

_Esme's Past:_

_I was working in the morgue that day. She was laying there, unlife-like, almost dead. I heard a pulse, and I knew she was still alive. I quickly picked her up, and ran out the back door in vampire speed. I ran as fast as I could and hurried to my home just outside of Chicago. I hurried, and looked down at her. She was beautiful with her slender body. I leaned down, and kissed her neck ever so slightly, and then the second time, I bit down, causing her to scream. My son must have been out, because heard nothing from him..._

Those were what I remembered. They both wanted children I knew from Esme and Rose's point of views.

"Yeah Bella anything?" Rosalie asked, and Emmett looked at both of them funny.

"No I'm alright... I just want my husband's hand." She said and I smiled. Emmett walked over to her and held her hand, and I started the sonogram. There was nothing I could see...

"Well, it looks like the baby has shielded themself from everyone. There is a very hard barrier around it." I said and Bella growled. She growled! Edward laughed and Emmett growled.

"The baby is not an 'it'!" Bella and Emmett screamed and Edward immediately shut up. I chuckled and smiled.

"Alright then the baby is just being called baby for now until he or she is born." Esme said and we all nodded. Alice and Jasper are now leaving and so are Edward and Rosalie. Emmett, Esme and I are staying by Bella's side.

"That's right Esme." Bella said and we smiled. She started to yawn and Emmett picked her up, while she cuddled into his arms.

"Time for bed Bella..." Esme and I said and she nodded. She was fast asleep soon. Emmett laid her down and then sat next to her.

Emmett POV

"Now we definately have to change her Carlisle. She's going to die otherwise." I said and he nodded. I knew he was jsut as unsure as I was.

"We know Emmett. And with how fast things are going, she might end up having her baby within the next week or so. This is not good Emmett." I nodded and sighed.

"I know, but what am I to do? She's my wife, and I'm going to make love to her on the honeymoon. She was ready and so was I, but I didn't think this would happen." I whispered and sighed.

"We know sweetie, but I know, and we all know it's very dangerous..." Esme said. I nodded and half smiled only. I knew this was going to be rough with the pregnancy...


	21. Pregnancy Hormones

**I know that the actual pregnancy wasn't a little over a week, but I am changing my story up a bit :) Thanks for being nice guys. And I most likely won't have many storiess and updates because of school, but I will still be writing them. Read and Review! :)**

Bella POV

I wasn't feeling very good, and it's been about a week into the pregnancy. I held my stomach, and Emmett and Carlisle were right next to me, trying to soothe me, while everyone else was hunting. I was hormonal, pregnant, and I was about 7 months looking... I was pale white and drained.

"Carlisle?" Emmett said and I squeezed his hand slightly.

"Yes Emmett?" He said observing me, as if trying to figure out something that will help me get better.

"We need to figure something out, Bella is pale white and dead looking..." he said, and I scowled at him.

"Emmett calm down... What if we did blood? The baby is going to obviously be more than human. What if the baby needed blood too?" He suggested and I sat up weakly.

"I am not drinking blood Carlisle." I said and he shook his head.

"Bella atleast let's try it. Ok?" Emmett said and I curled into him. I nodded weakly and Carlisle ran out to get blood obviously.

"Emmett... With two hot vampires in the room it doesn't help my hormones..." I whispered as low as I could. He chuckled.

"It's alright Bella... Come here I'll kiss ya." he said and I smiled. I leaned towards him to kiss him.

Carlisle POV

I ran out of the room to get Bella some blood. She was very drained and I felt terrible, that I didn't think of it before. It was odd that Bella had a shield. We figured out her power with the help of some friends around here. Montana sure does have nice friends. I chuckled at the thought, and walked into my office. I poured a cup of blood into a cup with a straw and walked out. I went down the hall into Emmett and Bella's room to just shudder. Emmett and Bella were making out on the bed, and now I was starting to feel slightly...strained, watching. It was definately wierd... I cleared my throat and they pulled away, with Bella sitting on Emmett's lap. I chuckled and handed Bella the cup.

"Carlisle it smells funny... Do I have to drink this?" She asked and I nodded

"Just think of it as fruit punch." Emmett said and I chuckled. I nodded once more and waited. Bella took a sip of it and sighed.

"That feels good in my tummy..." She said and I smiled. I walked outto get some more after she was finished and she smiled.

Emmett POV

Carlisle left again and I smiled. I love my Bella very much and I wanted to take her so much...

"I love you Emmett." she whispered and I smiled.

"But I love you more." I said and gently pulled her onto my lap. She cuddled and I smiled.

"Not even possible..." She whispered and she rubbed her hand close to my cock.

"NO... Bella anything but teasing..." I whispered and she smiled again.

"I tease you, and you can't kiss me." She whispered and I bit my lip. She turned her body around and Carlisle came back with her blood. Sheheld both of her hands out for the cup andCarlisle handed it to her.

"There you go Bella." He smiled at her and I chuckled and smiled.

"Thank you Daddy." She said and I smiled. She sat back on my lap and sipped her blood. deard, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper came in. They were all kissing each other and it was gross. Unfortunately, Jasper got all of the horniness and passed it to me.

"Bella... I need...touch.." I whispered in her ear and she giggled.

"Remember what I said..." She said and I sighed. I leaned my head against hers and she smiled. "I love you."

"love you too Bella." I said and I wrapped my arms around her pregnant stomach.

"Where's my Esme?" Carlisle asked and people pulled away... Thank God.

"She's coming, Carlisle. Esme was just picking some flowers." Alice said and he smiled. That'swhen Esme came in. Her clothes were torn a bit but I'm sure Carlisle wouldn't mind...

Bella POV

Esme came in and smiled. She walked towards Carlisle and hugged him, gently kissing him. I stuck my tongue out and held my side. I hissed at the pain.

"Bella are you alright?" Emmett asked and I nodded.

"She or he kicked..." I said and he gently rubbed where I was holding. I smiled. "Thank you Emmett..." I said and he smiled, gently kissing my neck. He sucked too... "Emmett Dale MCarty Cullen. Are you trying to give me a hickie?" I blushed furiously and he smiled.

"As a matter of fact I am." He said and he sucked again. I bit my lip so I wouldn't make a noise but that failed. I moaned and gripped his jeans while all the other Cullens' laughed except Carlisle and Esme who pulled Emmett and I apart.

"Emmett sweetie, why don't you go hunting... Your eyes are black." Esme said softly and I nodded.

"You guys better keep her safe... If she's injured I sware I-ll-" and he stopped because of a knock at the door.


	22. Baby Delivery for Cullens!

Bella POV

There was a knock at the door... Carlisle got up and Emmett ran out the back door to hunt. Carlisle and Esme went to the door and opened it, and they stepped back.

"Why are you wovles here?" Carlisle asked and I got up and went the door. There stood Jacob, Paul, Sam, and Leah. Leah wasn't a wolf but the others were, not in wolf form though. They saw me and I hid behind Carlisle.

"We're here because we moved as well. We had to make sure you didn't kill Bella." Jacob said and he grabbed my hand. I tugged it awayand Carlisle gently held me to him.

"You're not hurting my daughter Blacks. She is my daughter, and when we change her, we change her. We'll have to because of the baby." Carlisle said and Esme smiled and followed along after.

"She is our daughter, wolves. Just because Jacob loves her, doesn't mean that you can come here, and harass us, and have Bella more stressed. She's very close to having her baby, and you guys stressing her out doesn't help much." Esme said with a sass to her tone. Damn I never would've guessed.

"Love calm down..." Carlisle said.

"We're taking Bella, Carlisle and she's going to be safe with us." I believe it was Sam who said it.

"You can't when she's at this stage of the pregnancy. She's too far along, and you wouldn't know what to do when she has her baby." Carlisle stated and Jacob stepped in.

"I highly doubt that, that thing in Bella's stomach is a baby. It's a monster." and that's where I drew the straw. My baby wasn't a monster.

"If you ever call my baby a monster again, I swear to God, that I will kill you when I'm a vampire. I will drink you all dry, if you ever call my baby a monster!" I started to step closer to Jacob. "And Jacob, I swear if you ever come here, and all of you wolves come here, I will kill you, and let Jasper drink me dry. Now, as I was saying... GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I screamed and they backed up, starting to leave. I held my side again, and held my stomach.

"Bella are you alright?" Carlisle asked and Alice came over.

"Those nasty wolves put too much stress on the baby. She's going to have her baby Carlisle. Bella is going to have her baby." She said and Carlisle's eyes widened.

"No, wait until Emmett gets here... Please." I whispered and then another sharp pain.

"Bella we need to do this now sweetie." Esme said and I shook my head, and screamed. Emmett came in just then and picked me up.

"Let's go! Now!" he screamed, and Esme, Rosalie, and Carlisle followed. The other three stayed downstairs.

Carlisle POV

Bella was about to have her baby, and I was pannicking slightly. I was nervous. Emmett laid Bella down on the table, and I got my scalpel. I cut through Bella's skin, and gently took out a little girl.

"It's a girl!" I said and Esme and Rosalie took her, and Emmett and I stayed behind.

"Carlisle I have to change her now..." He said and leaned down to her heart.

"Go ahead Emmett... Fast..." I said and Emmett bit down on her at her ankles, wrists, neck and above her heart. She started screaming... My baby girl was screaming... I took her wrist, and gently as possible bit down on her wrist. I pulled away and Bella screamed...

Emmett POV

Our dauhgter came into the world... I went to go see her, and she was beautiful. Curly brown hair like mine, and brown eyes, like Bella's.

"I'm glad Bella and I chose names ahead of time. If the baby was a boy, it would've been Anthony Micheal Cullen. For a girl, it's Anna Louise Cullen..." I smiled slightly. The girls aww'ed at the names and cooed at my daughter. She was beautiful...

**3 days later!**

Bella POV

I screamed, and then felt nothing. I smelt Emmett's cologne. Wait, how do I smell it? I sat up, and opened my eyes, with Carlisle and Emmett staring back at me. They gasped at me, and then I remember, I was changed. Wait, where's my daughter or son?

"Where's my baby?" I asked, and my voice surprised me. It was tinkly. Like bells. My vision was so much clearer and brighter.

"don't worry Bella, Anna is downstairs with Esme and Rosalie and Alice. They all love herr, and she's beautiful..." Emmett said and I stood up. I hugged Emmett and smiled.

"A baby girl.." I whispered and Emmett slide his hands around my waist.

"Yes indeed." He said and I smiled. He pulled my over to a mirror next to a cabinet and I saw that Alice changed me. She put me in a pink mid thigh dress, with no straps, and 3 inch heels.

"I'm going to die wearing these." I said and they laughed.

"Oh, Bella, you're not human anymore. C'mon Let's go hunting..." Emmett said, and I held his hand, and we jumped out the window.

"holy shit!" I screamed and Emmett smiled.


	23. 20 years of sex later

**Thank you all for reading my story. I'm just going to skip about 20 years ahead, when their daughter moves out, and Bella and Emmett are alone. Sex scene really. Lol. I hope you enjoyed the story, and this is the last chapter. In chapter 21 where it says 'edeard' it is suppose to say 'Edward' I type fast and I sometimes don't pay attention lol. Well, Thanks viewers for reading!**

Emmett POV

Bella and I were alone. she was sitting next to me, and the others went out for hunting, since Bella and I went a couple of days ago, and came back last curled into me, and she looked up at me. I chuckled.

"Yes love?" I asked and she answered. She kissed me and I held her hips. I kissed herback hungryily and I could tell she missed me. We hadn't been able to really have sex because Esme grounded me from it. It was a week that she grounded me for it, and Bella and I have been good and waited a week.

"I need you..." She whispered and she kissed me deeper. She kissed down my body, ripping my clothes off except my boxers.

"You have me Bella. Do anything you want." I said and she smiled against my chest, where she was kissing. She kissed further down until she hit the brim of my boxers. She caressed around my dick and I groaned. "Oh God Bella..." I said and she squeezed me. I grunted loudly and she giggled, licking her lips.

"This is mine." She said and I smiled, nodding. she started to rub her hips against mine, my dick touching her heated core, and I could smell it. I groaned loudly, letting her rub.

"Faster... OHH yes. Faster... Faster.." I said between groans and my grunts. She grinned.

"Emmett, while I play, you're going to watch." She whispered and I looked up. She got off of me, and put a finger into her core. She moaned and she pumped herself and I wanted to so much just take her. I palmed myself and she stopped me, stopping herself as well.

"Bella please." I said and she smiled. She put my hand between her legs and I let go of a breath, I didn't need. I rubbed her and she moaned, and she stroked me.

"Be good boy..." She whispered and I grabbed her face and kissed her. She kissed me back just the same, and I was hovering over now, as I switched us. I took both of our clothes off quickly and she moaned. I wanted her so badly...

"I might be a bad one." I said and she moaned. I kissed her, and then I slid my cock into her. "holy shit Bella..." I whispered. She was tight as hell, and I pumped into her. I felt it get tighter, for I knew we were both on our way for a powerful orgasm.

"Faster Emmett... Harder... Faster... OOOOOHHHH YES... RIGHT THERE! OOOO... YES! FASTER!" She whispered and I pushed faster and harder, hitting her secret spot. She panted loudly, and gripped the both came hard and fast then and we panted together. I pulled out of her and she sat up slightly.

"I love you..." I said and she smiled. She gently kissed down my body, and I had a feeling I was going to have a second orgasm. She nipped down my body and whispered.

"A sexy man deserves an amazing blow job am I right?" She asked and I slightly nodded. She took me into her mouth and I groaned.

"Jesus Bella..." I whispered and she hummed and sucked. I gripped the couch hard and she hummed harder. "Oh God... Yes... More..." I was speaking incoherantly, but I didn't care. She licked my cock up and down and nipped.

"How's it feel..." She whispered and she sucked harder. I just groaned. She licked me more and she found the one spot I liked the most.

"To the left... Up up... Right on the hole... Right... Left... Down... HOLY SHIT YES! OH BABY!" I said and she licked me right on the top of the head of my penis. It felt so good... "GOD YES... OH YESS... NIP ME. OOOHHH HELL!" I whisper/yelled. She was sucking my ball sack now and God it felt good. "underneath..." I whispered and I felt myself get tighter. "OH SHIT!" I screamed and I came right on the spot, her fast reflexes catching my cum. I panted loudly and she laid on top of me. gently palming me to help me calm down.

"I love you Emmett..." She whispered.

"I... Love... You too..." I whispered and we smiled, gently kissing each other, only to go through it again.


End file.
